My Night with George Clooney
by Malmo722
Summary: After Canadian film student Bella Swan spends a night with George Clooney in L.A. her life completely changes. Now she must deal with this change and the effect it has on her relationship with her friends, her crush James and her life long BFF Edward.
1. A Kick Inside

**A/N: So this is a new one I'm starting cause this is the one that I can't get out of my brain right now. To all those that read The Taste of Blood and It's All You Have I have every intention of finishing them but they are not the stories I am obsessing about at this current time. This story has been with me for years and I feel like I need to get it out so I can make way for the two that I have already started but have been failing to finish. Sorry to all those who read those stories but I promise to finish them one day. **

**Anyway this is my new one. Please allow me to take the liberties that I take in this. It is fiction so a lot of things are made up or over exaggerated. **

**My beta is Claire Bloom. She is an awesome beta and a great writer so go check out her stuff. **

**I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>It was fucking freezing. I was so sick and tired of this country and its stupid fucking winters. When I left my house that morning it said it was minus 31 without the wind chill, and I was standing at the Goddamn bus stop waiting for a bus that was taking too fucking long to get here.<p>

I had never worn so much clothing in my life. I had Long Johns on under my jeans and three layers of socks shoved into my heavy duty, made for the cold climate, boots. I was wearing a t-shirt, a sweatshirt, a sweater and a hoodie under my Fargoesque-like jacket. I had mittens over my gloves, a hat over my ear muffs and four scarves on, yet I was still cold.

But I had to go to school. If I failed this test in film history I'd fail the class, which meant I couldn't pass into term six. I had to go to this class because I hadn't been to any others this year. That was the problem with being in film school; you went in there to learn how to make movies and once you got the basic idea that was all you wanted to do, but if you didn't go to class you'd flunk out of school. But going to class meant less time to make or write the movies you saw in your head.

I kept looking down Greta Garbo Avenue waiting for the stupid bus to appear when I heard the muffled voice of my best friend, Edward Cullen, behind me.

"The second I graduate from this stupid school I'm moving to L.A. I'm fucking sick and tired of this winter shit."

I turned to look at him and couldn't help but laugh. He was bundled up more than I was. He had four scarves wrapped around his neck and what looked like three hats on his head, and all I could see of his face was his piercing green eyes, which were watering. Some of his bronzed coloured hair was poking out around the edges of his hat. He had so many layers on underneath his jacket his arms were slightly raised, like that kid from A Christmas Story.

"What?" He asked, shooting me a look of death.

"Did your mom dress you today?" I giggled, quickly pulling my scarves back up, my skin screaming as it was pierced with the bitter cold of a Northern Canadian winter, and told myself not to do that ever again.

"Go fuck yourself, Bells, I'm warm." He said, his voice all muffled through his scarves as he waddled over to me, turning to look down the street for the bus.

I remembered the name of the kid from A Christmas Story. "What was that Randy Parker? I couldn't quite hear you." I said taking my bundled hand out of my pocket and cupping it to my covered ear. I smiled widely at him and started praying to any God that was listening to hurry the bus up.

We stood in silence for a couple of minutes before Edward turned his whole body towards me – it was the only way he could look at me – and asked, "Why didn't you wait for me today?"

"I was hoping to catch an early bus so I didn't have to stand out in this million-below-zero weather," I replied, looking at him and chuckling again, before looking down the street and seeing the lights of a Casablanca Public Transport bus sauntering down the road.

"Well I'm glad that worked out for you so well." He said smugly. I turned to him, cold and annoyed, and pushed him into a snow bank and laughed, watching him try to get up, which he couldn't. I stuck out my hand and helped him up just in time for the bus to pull up.

The doors opened and much to my delight the driver was Tate Dove, a kid I went to high school with. "What's up Tate?" I asked. Tate was one of those asshole jock types that picked on me and Edward all through high school.

He looked over at me with an un-amused look on his face. I hadn't seen Tate since we'd graduated almost four years ago, he looked years older than me and like he hadn't slept in days. "Nothing much, Bella Swan-," he looked past me, "Edward the Great."

I looked behind me and grinned. Edward gave Tate 'the nod.' "What up?" He said through his scarves. I looked at Tate again, showed him a bus pass and pointed at us both, and then moved to the back of the bus.

I sat down while Edward stood, mainly because he couldn't sit. I looked up at him. "Don't you love that; when you see someone you went to high school with, someone you just loathed with the fire of a thousand suns, failing at life?" I smiled just a little and watched as his eyes started to smile, crow's feet surrounding them.

"You have no idea." He said.

"I'm gonna rock the headphones, Okay?" I pointed at my ears.

"We're gonna be at school in like ten minutes."

"And I fall asleep instantly, which means I get a ten minute nap." I smiled at him and put my headphones in.

I pressed shuffle and _Ship of Fools_ by _World Party_ came on. I turned the volume up to drown everything out. I closed my eyes and drifted away from reality.

I could smell the ocean and suntan lotion, the kind my grandmother used to wear, the kind that smelled like coconuts. I could feel the sun on my skin and it was warm, not hot. I wasn't sweating and I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. The sand felt like powder underneath my bare feet and I finally opened my eyes to find myself standing on a private beach somewhere that almost seemed unworldly. I looked to my left and saw a small beach house on top of a cliff.

I glanced down and saw my body was toned and tan and I had long, blonde hair. I had always wanted blonde hair; I think it had something to do with a brunette's secret desire to see if blondes really did have more fun. I was wearing a red bikini top and short cut-off jeans. I slid on some sunglasses which seemed to have materialized in my hand, and looked around.

I could see a man standing with his back to me, looking out at the ocean. I could tell he was older by his salt and pepper hair and I started moving towards him, not by choice, but as if there was some sort of force pulling me to him. I slid my hand in his and wrapped my other arm around his tan, muscular stomach. I hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent. He smelled like Old Spice and salt, he must have been swimming in the ocean. It was intoxicating and I inhaled it greedily. He removed his hand from mine and wrapped it firmly around my waist and took his other hand and gently started stroking my hair.

"How was your nap?" he breathed out in an effortless, euphoric tone.

"Fine," I sighed back as I took another large inhale, letting the calm take me over. Somewhere in the distance I could hear The Killers' _Everything Will Be Alright_ playing. I told myself this is what heaven must be like and for a split second panic washed over me, and I feared I was dead. Then, just as quickly, I slipped back into the serene coma I was experiencing before, and I welcomed this death – if it was death – with open arms, because it was far better than my life when I was alive.

I looked up at his face for the first time and saw George Clooney's warm, kind, brown eyes looking down at me. He was smiling and moved one of his hands up to my chin. He kissed me softly, gently running his thumb over my lips when we parted.

"Will you stay here with me?" he asked sincerely.

"Forever," I replied, nestling my head into his chest and holding him tighter, but he loosened my grip and removed his shirt and shorts before he sauntered into the ocean. He turned and said, "Come for a swim with me Bella." He dived into the water and reappeared as nothing more than shoulders and a head a couple of yards away.

He kept yelling my name and I went to remove my bikini top when, suddenly, there was a blinding pain in my shin. I fell into the sand and grabbed my leg, rubbing at it furiously whilst looking around to see what might have caused this pain. I kept hearing someone familiar calling my name. It was getting closer. Someone grabbed my shoulder and I looked up to see Edward. "Bella get up."

My eyes flew open and I saw Edward standing over me, telling me to get up. I stood and looked around the bus; everyone was looking at me and I looked towards the front. "Thanks Tate."

"Yep," He waved his hand out and Edward and I exited through the back door. The cold hit me like a sack of frigidly freezing bricks and Edward and I bolted to the doors of the Cliff Montgomery School of Film. This school was the only thing the town I lived in, Casablanca, had going for it. The school was world renowned, and people came from all over to attend. This is where you came if you were serious about becoming a filmmaker.

The teachers who taught at this school weren't just people who were in the business, they _were_ the business. We were taught by filmmakers who came home clutching a statuette on Oscar night. I had been pretty lucky so far in the year and half I had spent here. My second term cinematography class was taught by Roger Deakin, my third term screen writing class was taught by the Ethan Cohen and my forth term directors class was taught by Martin Scorsese. But by far the best class was my first term actors, taught by Jack Nicholson which was as equally interesting as it was frightening.

We had regular teachers but if you wanted to be taught by serious filmmakers this was the school they came to.

It was so warm inside and I silently thanked the creator of indoor heating. I removed my scarves, mittens and gloves, and looked over at Edward. He shook his head and stuck out his arms as much as he could. I pulled off the two pairs of gloves and two pairs of mittens he had and pulled his hood down, took off his hat, his ear muffs and his four scarves. I motioned for him to turn and shoved them all in his back pack. "That was a little excessive."

"Wait till I start taking off the sweaters and hoodies," he cocked his eyebrows and smiled quickly as we walked to the elevator, taking it to the eighth floor where the school was located. It was in a building that also housed other businesses. On our ride up I helped him take off his coat and one of the sweaters he was wearing so he could regain the use of his arms, but just barely. "You were having the George Clooney dream again weren't you?" He looked up at me.

I nodded. "How could you tell?"

"You're impossible to wake up when you're having that dream."

We got off the elevator and walked to the door that actually let us into the school. We needed a security card to enter because of all the equipment that was kept here. I reached into my pocket and got my student care and swiped to get in. The door clicked open and Edward pushed through it. We walked down a long corridor with doors lining both sides leading to projection rooms, sound recording rooms, editing rooms, costume design, etcetera. The hallway then stopped and you could either turn left or right. Edward looked at me. "Coffee?"

I nodded and we stopped at a Tim Horton's which the school had built inside of it. We then headed towards our class where we were met with a furious looking Alice Brandon, my other best friend, and her secret, not so secret boyfriend/best friend, Jasper Whitlock. She was holding a piece of paper and her tiny 4'11 frame looked like it was about to explode.

"I am going to fucking kill Scott. I dragged my ass out in this fucking weather and he phones in this fucking shit." She shoved the paper at me when I reached them.

It read, 'Test will be rescheduled for when the weather is warmer.'

I looked up at Alice. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that apparently we are having this test in the fucking summertime." She turned from me and looked at Jasper. Alice had a little bit of an anger problem. She was running her hand through her jet black, short hair and looked back at me. "Let's go get food." She walked past me, all of her tiny, dainty little features still skewed in anger. Jasper followed high-fiving Edward as he passed.

So instead of taking a test we walked back down the hallways, out of the door that needed a card to open, and down the elevator to the ground floor. We walked across the large foyer area, down a set of stairs and through two doors that led us to a food court. It was empty with the exception of three other students who were also in our Film History class, Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. We all gave half assed waves and sat as far away from them as we could. We dropped our bags and began peeling off the remaining layers of clothing we still wore.

After I was finally comfortable in my _Nightmare on Elm Street_ t-shirt I sat down and slowly decided on what I wanted to eat. I looked at Jasper and Alice who had sort of half huddled together and were talking in a whisper. They had been dating each other for about a year now but hadn't told anyone other than me. Edward knew because I'd told him. Everyone else in our class had their suspicions but no one bothered to ask. They were afraid of Alice.

Alice. She was tiny, beautiful, a loud mouth, bossy, and an all time downer. She looked the way I imagined angels looked. Her face was heart shaped, her nose was narrow and her lips were full, but suited her face. Her eyes were large and aquamarine. She looked like a child but the second that mouth opened, you were either laughing, being made fun of or holding back tears because she had ripped into you so badly.

Jasper was tall, 6'4, blonde, four years older than us, and good looking in a dangerous way. He was rugged and skinny and always had a five o'clock shadow, always. He dressed well though, wearing dress shirts and dark denim. He also had a child; a daughter I think, named Hollie, from a previous relationship. I think he saw her like every other weekend or something. He wasn't originally from Casablanca. He hailed from Barrie, Ontario which I had never heard of till I met him.

He looked good but not really my type. He was kind of an asshole. He liked good movies and knew his music but if he got a chance he would demean anyone's character. He believed anything anyone other than he and Alice did was absolute shit and would complain about it until we re-shot it the way he wanted, and if we didn't he would tell everybody it was shit and not to watch it. I tolerated him because I was friends with Alice, but I knew the second the two of them broke up Edward and I would drop him. Edward shared my distaste for Jasper.

I looked over at Edward, who had finally taken off all his extra layers and was now wearing his favourite jeans, covered in paint and a simple white t-shirt. He looked good and he knew it. He was rubbing his chin with his hand, which I noticed was also covered in paint and had his other hand resting on his hip, with a very slight but cocky smile on his face. I looked across the food court to Jessica who was staring. Her hair had fallen in her soup and Eric reached over to help her get it out while Tyler laughed at her. I smirked.

I looked down at his chair and saw how many layers he had actually worn. He had about twelve different hoodies and sweaters with him. I couldn't believe he had gotten them all on. I looked up at him. "Er, Edward?"

"Yeah,"

"Uh, do you have a sweater or like a hoodie or something I could borrow?" He rolled his eyes at me and started looking around the food court. I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't because I thought I was hilarious. "Cause it's cool if you don't. I was just a little bit cold-"

He cut me off. "Shut-up Bella." He laughed. "Do you want anything?"

"I don't have any money." I did but I knew he would buy something for me if I told him I didn't. I was cheap.

"I'll get you something." He walked away and started reading the menu at the Thai place.

"Thank you." I yelled at him as he walked away.

Alice sat down across from me and placed her tray with a salad and water down in front of her. "Did you see Stanley looking at Edward?" She was laughing; I nodded. "Like she stands a chance,"

"She might."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh please. He only has eyes for you." She said in a dreamy, seductive voice.

I sighed. I was so sick and tired of Alice going on about this. "No he does not. We're friends, we have always been friends, and we will always be friends."

"Uh-huh. He can't keep a girl friend; he ignores other women's advances like he's not even interested, and all because he's interested in you." She stuck her fork in her salad and placed a few leaves in her mouth.

"Maybe he's gay."

"That man is not gay."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Did you guys hook up?"

"No." She huffed. "I can just tell and he's in love with you."

"Lie." I grabbed a cucumber off her salad. "You just need a reason for why he turned you down in high school."

"Bella, I told you I'm over that." She hated when I brought that up. It really bruised her ego because Alice always got what she wanted. She lowered her fork. "I just don't understand why you won't date him."

"Cause we're friends."

"So? Jasper and I are friends." She cocked her eyebrows and then sighed again. "Bella you need to get on the train and head to Man Mountain or you are going to be a virgin forever. You have ridiculous standards."

"I don't have ridiculous standards."

"Yes you do."

"So, I have standards. I just don't want to date any loser. I want to date someone who is cute and funny and likes good movies, as well as music and books. I want someone I can talk to and is interested in more than just getting into my pants." I took a drink of water. What the fuck was taking Edward so long? Was he making the food?

"So Edward," She was trying to get something out of her teeth with her tongue.

"No like James." I had this big stupid crush on my cinematography TA James, who was like sex walking upright but he didn't know I existed.

"Okay, I'm kinda friends with James and he is none of those things."

I shook my head. "Can we please just drop this?"

"Whatever." She looked down at her salad and ignored me and I lost myself in thought.

In all honesty, I had no idea why Edward and I had never dated. He was everything I wanted. He was good looking, and I mean really good looking, well at least I thought so. He was 6'3, ruggedly handsome with sort of short, sort of long, bronzed colored hair, which flopped everywhere. His lips weren't too full but full enough and pulled back into a smile that could knock you flat. He also had white, naturally straight teeth. His bone structure was that of a model and his eyes were insanely green, the kind of piercing color you could see in the dark. They were deep and when he stared at you, you feared he knew everything about you; it was why I never lied to him.

He was well dressed, keeping it simple and clean, usually just a white t-shirt or some band tee that hugged his toned, lean body perfectly, and some blue jeans and sometimes a suit jacket.

He loved good music, movies, books and art. He was a painter, a writer, a filmmaker, could play guitar, piano, and had an amazing voice that was as smooth as it was unique.

He was insanely smart, not just academically but practically as well. He never flaunted his intelligence unless the situation called for it, and he never demeaned anyone unless they deserved it. He could be an asshole if you pushed him. When we were in high school our twelfth grade English teacher, Mr. Lamont, got into a debate with Edward about Shakespeare and how he was overrated. When Mr. Lamont realized he was clearly losing he started attacking Edward's character. Edward tore into Mr. Lamont so badly it forced him to tears. He later moved to a different province and changed careers. But usually Edward was one of the nicest guys I had every met and he had a natural charisma that drew everyone to him.

I couldn't understand why he never had a girlfriend. Well, he had girlfriends but they never lasted long, two to three months max, and he always seemed to keep the ones I hated longer than the ones I liked.

I couldn't really justify why we never dated. Really, it made no sense. Maybe it was because I would feel funny dating someone who knew everything about me, or maybe my friendship with Edward was the best thing in my life and I had no intention of ruining it with sex. Or it could be that Edward was a nice guy and I loved assholes. I could find the only asshole at a nice guy convention. I was drawn to them. I couldn't help myself and they always rejected me because I was too plain or I was a prude, which I was.

He deserved the best, better than me. He deserved to get out of Casablanca and marry some six foot Brazilin model, rocket scientist and have devastating looking children. He deserved everything he wanted and more, things I knew I couldn't give him. I still couldn't fathom why he was my friend or why he wanted to be my friend.

I was staring at nothing, dreaming of a boy I wanted but would never take, when I felt myself say out loud, "Why haven't we dated?"

"Why haven't you dated who?" He sat down beside me with a tray full of food and I jumped. He scared the holy hell out of me and I felt my hand fly to my chest.

"Jesus Edward, you scared the holy hell out of me." I started picking food off his tray.

"Who haven't you dated?"

I started looking around the cafeteria making this stupid drawn out "uh" noise and spotted Tyler Crowley, who was a complete idiot, moron, ass clown but would do for right now. I turned and looked at him, "Tyler Crowley."

He half smiled and I knew that he knew I was lying, but he played along. He furrowed his brow and shook his head. "You have weird taste in men." He grabbed a pita and handed it to me along with a diet coke and some chips. "It's chicken Caesar."

"Thank you." I opened it and took a bite.

He had three hamburgers, two orders of fries, a drink, some chips, a banana, an apple and a slice of pie. It reminded me of the lunch the Sporto had in _The Breakfast Club_.

Jasper sat down with his Pad Thai and we ate pretty much in silence until Jacob arrived. He took a chair from another table and placed it at the end of ours. He looked so disappointed. I glanced between him and Edward and back again. "Are you okay, Jake?"

"I studied for this test. I blew off Renesmee to study for this test. I blew off Renesmee in new, slutty, Victoria Secret lingerie to study for this test and when I decide to study, of course _he _postpones the test." He threw his bag on the ground. "It's bullshit. What am I going to do with all this useless knowledge inside my head?"

I pointed at him. "Hey." I yelled. "Film history is not pointless. It's important to know the past of your profession so that you don't repeat it." I popped a chip in my mouth. "Just because it looks great still doesn't change the fact that Scorsese did it first, and did it better."

He eyed me and slowly smiled. "Fuck Scorsese." He said getting up and heading to McDonalds. I smiled. I loved Jacob. I had known him almost as long as I had known Edward. We had been going to school together since kindergarten and had been close friends ever since. He was the type of friend that liked to talk about me as if I was the girl that got away. I think we always had a little thing for each other but we never let it get past being friends, probably because he always had a girl friend and I knew it just wouldn't work. Jake and I were good that way.

Jake was 6'7, his skin a deep russet color and his eyes were large and gold. He was like a bear. He was always warm and gave the best hugs in Canada. He was a sweet guy that let a lot of things slide and didn't get upset too easily, unless it came to sex, comics or any show or movie that was comic related, or felt like it could be related to a comic. He cried for almost two hours after he saw the Watchmen because he thought it sucked and almost three hours after The Dark Knight because he believed there would never be a better comic book movie made, ever again.

I smiled and looked at Alice. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to lighting. We have two classes today," She said taking out a mirror and putting on some lip gloss, then fixing her hair. "I'm surprised you would forget that considering Black Beauty is going to be there."

She smirked. What a fucking bitch Alice was. They liked to refer to James by horses names because apparently he was really hairy. They teased me mercilessly about it, even Edward.

"Go fuck yourself Alice, he's not that bad." I gave her the finger and threw a pen at her.

"Oh, so you've seen the stallion with no clothes on then?" She picked up the pen and put the end in her mouth. She made a face and moved her mouth around like she had just tasted something disgusting and put it back down on the table.

Jake came back with a tray of food rivalling Edwards, and started eating.

"Well, no…" I trailed off. Stupid bitch she knew that I hadn't.

"I played basketball with him last summer and we had to change in the same changing rooms together. It was like a sweater, Bella." Jasper smiled like the asshole he was and stole a fry from Jacob's tray.

"He's an asshole anyway. I can't even comprehend why you like him." Edward was drawing a woman who was sitting one table over. I hadn't even seen her come in. She was singing or talking to her baby. I looked at his unbelievably life-like sketch, and took a minute to feel inadequate.

I looked back at Alice who was still smirking at me. She mouthed the words, 'He loves you,' to me and then grinned like a bitch.

I huffed and grabbed my bag and all of my outdoor accessories and started to head back towards our school.

"Bells, wait up," Edward called out after me. I turned and watched him grab all of his things. He had a clumsy grace to his movements that made me smile. Even after knowing him my whole life he never bored me. I looked past him to Jasper, Alice and Jacob. Jacob was shoving burgers in his mouth, grabbing his winter gear but having trouble.

When Edward finally caught up with me, we started walking again. We stopped in our tracks when Alice yelled at us. "Stop moving, you cunts."

So classy; God I loved her sometimes.

Edward pulled me into the convenience store, down in the food court and we looked at the magazines. I saw something that would make my whole day worthwhile. Rosalie Hale was wearing a bikini in some exotic location with her underwear model boyfriend, Emmett McCarty, hanging off her on the front of _GQ_.

Now, for most people Rosalie and Emmett were just two really hot actor/models, but for me they were the key to making fun of Alice. Rosalie was Alice's cousin, her Academy Award nominated, movie star cousin, who lived in LA and lived the life Alice wished she could have. Alice hated talking about her.

So naturally I brought her up every chance I got. Rosalie was beautiful, sexy, hot, whatever you wanted to call her. She had a perfect figure, perfect features and the greatest blonde hair I had ever seen. I had only met her once and she was pretty cool, well as cool as a beautiful, spoiled bitch could be.

"Jesus, you two, could you be any ruder, you fucking dick asses?" Alice had the most eloquent way with words as she came up behind me.

"Look who is on the cover of this month's _GQ,_ Alice." I turned holding it out to her and the noise that left her mouth when she saw it was demonic.

"You are a bitch." She yelled at me. "I fucking hate Rosalie."

"She is so fine." Edward, Jasper, and Jacob said at the same time.

She shrieked and took the magazine from me and started tearing it up.

"Hey, you have to pay for that now." The guy at the cash register yelled at us.

Alice dropped the shredded remains on the ground and threw ten bucks at the guy, pointed at him and very calmly, through gritted teeth said, "Fuck you." She turned, gathered all her things, and stormed through the doors up to the lobby of our school.

Edward and Jacob bought a copy. Edward came towards me as I shook my head. "Really?" I asked, motioning my head towards it.

"It's so I can masturbate later." He shrugged then flashed his beautiful, perfect sideways grin which I loved.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I said bumping his body with mine because I couldn't do anything else with all the stuff in my hands.

"I love you too, Isabella Swan." He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

This wasn't unusual for us. We were born three days apart and have lived next to each other our whole lives.

We walked up the stairs to meet Alice and the rest in the lobby, and then headed to our cinematography class.

Our class took place in a large studio filled with props and lights. We were sitting around while our teacher, Mr. Ted Pomme, was talking to the guys who ran the equipment room, Toby and Bryan.

The class started in thirty minutes and we just sat around and talked to each other about nothing important. We passed time like this constantly. "On the streets of Laredo," Jake belted out, leaning forward, looking at the door and then his face lit up. He looked at me. "Seabiscuit's here." He whispered.

Everyone made an excited sound and turned to look at James. He was 5'10, had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had pouty lips, model bone structure and a perfect, resilient body. I was so in love him.

Alice startled me when she shouted his name and he started coming over to us. She looked over at me with a grin.

"Hey guys." He said smiling and looking at all of us. "Hey Bells."

I looked up at him slowly. "Hey." I said quickly and bluntly. I looked over at Edward who was biting his lip and grinning at me. He loved it when I was uncomfortable. He said something about me being at my cutest when I was uncomfortable.

"James, we were having an argument about Bella's breasts. What do you think of them?" Alice asked, running her hand underneath my chest like she was Vanna White.

"She has a sweater on." He said. I looked up at him and he raised and lowered his eyebrows. "I can't see them."

Alice chuckled. "Well, she's not going to show them to you-"

I cut her off. "Maybe later," I laughed nervously, turning what was probably a brilliant shade of crimson.

"I'll hold you too it." He grinned and looked over at Alice and then quickly back to be me. "They're a good shape."

"Thanks," I said smiling and looked away from him.

"James!" Mike shouted from across the room, causing him to look over in that direction.

"I gotta go. See you later Bella." He left.

"Bye," I said when he was out of ear shot. I looked over at Alice. "What?" I questioned.

"Well at least you made a date to show him your boobs. At least you're moving forward." She sighed. "You're completely differently-abled when it comes to the dudes you like."

"You suffer from the Virginitous," said Jasper, nodding his head like that was a real disease.

"You're both retarded, I'll figure it out. Don't worry," I said turning away from them.

"Bells, just don't go after him, he suffers from Douchebag." Edward got up and passed us and then returned two minutes later with two cans of pop. "Grape for the lady," he handed me a can and I cracked it open and took a long drink.

I looked over at him and mouthed the words, 'Thank you'.

He shrugged and then the class began. It was four hours and boring as shit. I wasn't interested in cinematography so I spent most of the class zoned out, looking at James. Finally the class ended and we all booked it out of there.

We rallied in the lobby where we could put all our stuff back on and figure out the buses.

As I wrapped a scarf around my neck I looked at Edward. "We need to come up with a signal knock for when you jerk off, because I can hear you when you do."

"Are you serious?" His face got so red.

"Edward, our rooms are separated by a door and the walls are made of paper. We talk to each other through the walls and you can hear me if I breathe heavily at night, right?" I said trying to get my mitten on.

"Yeah," he said. I could see the cranks turning in his head as he thought about where his new jerk off place would be.

"So I can hear you yank it." I grinned and carefully bent over to pick up my bag.

"Where do you do it?" He asked me, no longer embarrassed.

"The shower," I said obviously.

A look of epiphany hit him, "The fucking shower." He said as he stuck out his padded arms so I could put his back pack on.

"Seriously, you never thought of that?" I walked around to face him.

"That's the place where I get clean." He said to me like that was obvious.

"Okay, Edward, jerk off in your room." I grinned. "Three quick taps followed by two long ones and then you say jerking off."

"Why can't I just say jerking off?" He said, following me as I made my way towards the doors that led to transit.

"Cause code knocks are awesome." I said opening the door, being immediately hit with the cold again. "Fuck, it is so fucking cold."

"I hate this country." Jacob said.

Alice and Jasper walked quickly to the edge of the road but before they got there Alice slipped and hit the ground hard.

An involuntary laugh left my mouth as I watched the back of her. Jasper was half bent over looking at her with wide eyes. "Are you okay, Al?"

I watched as she looked up at him. "No, I am not fucking alright." He helped her up and she looked over at me. "That's it; we are going to L.A. I am fucking calling my fucking cousin and we are going somewhere hot at the end of this term." She was yelling at me.

"Why are you yelling at me?" I yelled back, hearing but ignoring everything she had just said to me.

"Cause I'm tiny Bella, my voice is all I've got." She placed her hand on her hip. "So, are you in?" She spat at me.

"Yeah." I said. Of course I was going to L.A. What idiot wouldn't?

"I'll make arrangements." She turned and we resumed walking to the bus stop.

I looked over at Edward. "I guess I am going to L.A."

He shook his head and pursed his lips. "You lucky bitch." He muttered as he walked ahead of me.

"It's going to be so hot there and so cold here. That sucks for you." I shouted at him as I caught up in time to get on the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you all liked the first chapter. If you have any questions about Canada don't hesitate to ask or if you have any questions in general. <strong>

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Los Angeles

**A/N: So this is chapter 2. Duuer! I want to thank everyone that read the first chapter and put it on their alert. I appreciate it so much. **

**Thanks for the kind reviews IvyGirl702, KelseyNicole08 and of course from my darling drkvcty. I love you so much my darling.  
><strong>

**My beta is Claire Bloom. I love her to death and she puts up with me and erratic writing behaviour. **

**Again remember I know nothing about George Clooney personally or the city of L.A. This is me using my artistic liberties. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>We were lucky because there was only a week left of the sixth term. The film production program I was in was ten terms and each of those terms was three months. Two and a half years wasn't nearly enough time to learn all the shit we needed to learn, but it was enough to send us out into the business where we could learn the rest.<p>

The following day Alice told me all the arrangements had been made and that I owed her $475 bucks for my plane ticket. For the next six days she proceeded to complain about the weather and the fact that she was going to spend an entire week with her cousin.

"Why didn't we just book a hotel if you hate her so much?" I asked her while we waited in the student lounge for Jasper and Edward to get out of our screen writing exam, our last exam.

The student lounge was a small space consisting of three tables surrounded by chairs, a sofa and a few vending machines. "Because I'm not made of fucking money Bella, and she'll get us into VIP bars and shit." She picked something out of her nail and flicked it in my direction.

"Okay, well you've just spent six days whining about it and it's getting fucking annoying." I said, standing and turning to a vending machine as I tried to decide between salty or sweet.

She didn't say anything which concerned me greatly. I started to turn back and see what she was doing but just before I did, someone grabbed my waist which scared me to death. In fact, it scared me so much I turned quickly, made a fist and threw it. It connected with someone's flesh, a person's neck, James' neck to be exact and he immediately stumbled back and fell into a chair.

I heard Alice gasp and then start laughing, she ran over to us. I had knelt down beside him. "Oh my God, James, are you okay?" I let my hands hover over him not really sure what to do.

"You have a hell of a right hook there Swan. Good God." He said massaging his neck, looking down at me.

"I am so sorry. When I get scared I get defensive. I really didn't mean to hit you. I feel terrible." I cupped my face which had gone red.

Alice was laughing "That was fucking awesome. I didn't even know you could to that, Bells."

I looked up at Alice and shook my head and then looked back down at James. "Again, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." He said forcing a smile while rubbing his neck. "You're just gonna have to make it up to me. How about drinks tomorrow night?" He flashed his amazing smile at me. He was still confident even after I'd Judo chopped him in the neck.

I smiled and started playing with my hands. "That would be great, but I'm leaving for L.A. tomorrow, so can't. What about tonight?" I asked hopefully.

He sighed. "I can't, I have a class. When you get back?" He pointed at me with both hands as he started to back up.

"Sounds great," I waved at him as he disappeared around the corner and shortly after that Edward and Jasper appeared.

Edward's brows were knitted together and he pointed behind him. "Were you just talking to Hidalgo?"

"You just missed something awesome." Alice said passing by me and walking up to Jasper. "Drinks at Wrath?" She proposed and of course we all agreed.

_The Grapes of Wrath _wasn't the only pub in Casablanca but it certainly was the best. After four pitchers Edward, Jasper and Jacob couldn't get over the story.

"So you karate chopped him in the neck?" Jake asked for the millionth time.

"No, I punched him in the neck." I smiled and lazily licked my lips feeling my buzz flood my body with warmth.

Edward started laughing. He'd had more to drink than me and the apples of his cheeks had gone just a little pink. "That's awesome. That's like when Ed Norton punched Brad Pitt in the ear in _Fight Club,_ except you hit his neck." He was killing himself laughing.

"Yes." Jake said laughing and then they gave each other a high five.

"It's the Virginitous." Jasper looked from me to Alice who was playing pool with Tyler and then back to me. "Seriously, have sex and all the awkwardness will go away."

"That is stupid logic and I'm almost certain that Virginitous isn't real." I finished my last of the beer in my glass and looked for the waitress, motioning for another pitcher.

"That's shit's real. I had two friends die from it." Jasper ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm pretty sure that didn't happen." I replied.

"You're a twenty-two year old virgin, Bells, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to find someone you trust and get it over with," suggested Edward.

"Like who? You?" I asked, looking at him.

"Maybe," the corner of his mouth turned up into a sexy smile, which was usually rare for him to bear. He finished his beer just in time for the new pitcher.

We left it there, not furthering anymore of the sexual tension we sometimes had simply because he was a boy and I was a girl. I had one more drink and then Edward and I walked home. It was still freezing but Wrath was only a block away.

Edward and I lived in an old theatre with our parents. The Paramount had two separate theatres which were made into homes and given an extra floor for bedrooms. Edward and I had our bedrooms in the old projector rooms connected together by a door. I was an only child while Edward had a little sister named Angela.

Our parents had a problem with our rooms being connected as he got older. My mother Renee and father Charlie were convinced Edward was some sort of sexual deviant who would try to have his way with me. Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, who were both doctors, had no problem with it, saying sex was a natural thing and we were both going to do it eventually so why not in a safe place. They did have a problem with their son being called a sexual deviant and that caused the epic argument of '01.

They didn't seem to want to hear mine or Edward's side of the story either. The side that went; 'We don't want to fuck each other so you're all stupid'. But that's parents for you.

Eventually the feud ended and all was right in the world.

I was packing the last of my things while Edward sat on my bed with his back up against the wall. "Be careful, okay."

"Okay mom." I said, doing up the suitcase and placing it in corner. My room wasn't very big. It was a medium size and had a bed, desk, dresser and TV in it. Clothes made the floor almost impossible to see. It smelled a little weird but it was a smell I had come to love. It smelled like me and developed film. It was lit by a 40 watt bulb that hung over head and a small lamp on a nightstand beside my bed.

"I'm serious. You're a clusterfuck of a person Bells. Weird, bad shit happens to you." He put his arm around me.

"Bad shit doesn't always happen to me."

"You punched the guy you like in the neck today."

"Yeah, but _I_ didn't get punched in the neck. Besides, I got a date with him, so that's a win."

"I guess." He rolled his eyes and we sat in silence for a little while. "You know I was just kidding about me taking your V card, right?"

"I know." I responded playing with his fingers on the hand that wasn't around my shoulders.

"I'm just looking out for you Bells."

"I know." We were silent for a couple of seconds.

"Since I won't see you in the morning, have fun in L.A." I turned to face him and he gave me a hug. He cocooned me in his arms. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He laughed.

"I'll try not to." We parted and he stood up and headed for the door.

"Night Swan."

"Night Cullen." And then he walked into his bedroom.

I got into some pj's and snuggled into bed. Just before I drifted off to sleep I heard three rapid taps and then two longs ones followed by, "Jerking off."

I let out a burst of laughter. "Fucking awesome!" And then I let sleep take me.

The next morning I was woken up by the travel tyrant. "Get up you lazy bitch." Alice said shaking me.

"What time is it?" I asked, rolling around in my bed.

"It's a quarter to five." She said looking through my dresser and throwing clothes at me.

"How did you get in here?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I'm a master of breaking and entering." Her tone suggested that I was insane to even have questioned her.

"Alice, we don't have to leave until like seven. I can sleep for another hour." I propped myself up on my elbows.

"It's going to take three hours to get to Toronto and I want to get coffee and breakfast before we go. Now get dressed." She sat down at the edge of my bed and I stood and got dressed.

She started singing _99 Problems_ by Jay-Z while I quickly collected everything I needed. She was finally silenced by Edward who came into my room. "Alice shut the fuck up before I kill you." He was looking down at her, his hair like a golden halo around his head. He was only wearing boxers. I bit my lip, he had a lovely body.

She looked over at him and then started to giggle. "Morning wood," She said pointing at his penis.

He sighed, rolled his eyes and went back into his room.

Alice looked over at me. "Get on that. That is a nice sized cock, right there."

"I can hear you." Edward shouted through the wall.

"Shh Edward, go back to sleep." She said lightly petting the wall.

I shook my head and picked up my suit case when I was convinced I had everything. "Let's get the fuck out of here." I said to her. She jumped up quickly and like a cat ran down the stairs without making a sound.

"Later Bells," Edward called out.

"Later Eddie," I said laughing, making my way though my house and out to Alice's parents car, which they'd let her borrow.

After we had gotten Tim Hortons we were on our way to Toronto. Now Alice was at her best inside a car and I couldn't tell you why but she became a different person in a moving vehicle. She smiled and laughed and was nice. She sang along to stupid songs; this was my favourite Alice.

And then the airport ruined it.

"I fucking hate airports," she complained as we waited to board, "all these people ruining my life."

I was starting to question why I was still friends with Alice. She really wasn't that great a person, but then again she was all I knew.

Finally, we were able to board. I waited till I was allowed to put in my head phones. I looked over at Alice. "I'm going to sleep. Don't draw on me." I put my headphones on and drifted away dreaming again of George Clooney.

I woke up on my own just before we landed. I was refreshed and ready for L.A.

We gathered our luggage and headed down to the main terminal of LAX. As we were coming down the escalator we saw a man holding a sign that had 'Alice Brandon' written on it.

She looked at me; her eyes alight and said, "Holy shit, it's just like the movies. This is going to be rad."

She got off the escalator before me and casually approached the man. "I'm Alice Brandon." She said rather nonchalantly as I caught up with her.

"Miss Hale has arranged for me to take you to her home. Follow me." He turned and started to lead us out of the terminal.

Alice kept turning to look at me with a huge smile on her face. Maybe this trip would actually be awesome.

We finally exited the airport and the driver led us to a sleek black limo. He took our bags from us placed them in the trunk and opened the door for us to get in. Before we entered I looked over at Alice. "Hey Alice, you feel that?"

"Feel what?" She asked looking at me slightly confused.

"It's warm." I grinned from ear to ear.

"Fuck yeah it is." She high fived me and we got into the limo.

This was the first time I had been out of Canada and I had to admit I liked it a lot.

Inside the limo was a bottle of champagne and two flutes. Alice looked at me like she was about to cry. "I fucking love L.A. and I take back every mean thing I have ever said about Rose. I love Rose."

"I know you do." I was grinning like an idiot as I opened the champagne and poured both of us a glass.

By the time we finally got to Rosalie's house we had finished the bottle and were both feeling a little bit tipsy. Along with being a fun car person Alice was also a fun drunk and she was giggling as the car pulled up to the mansion.

It was a beautiful home. It was modern and sleek with lots of windows. It was big but not ridiculous. I stepped out of the car and looked at it in awe as Rosalie, in all of her glory, came strutting towards us.

She was wearing a silver bikini, midnight blue silk robe, reflective aviators and strappy high heeled sandals which were also silver, her long blonde hair was down and blowing in the L.A breeze. She had the perfect hour glass shape, a long slender neck and an oval shaped face. I knew her eyes were large, almond shaped and blue like Alice's. Her nose was narrow and her lips were full. She was a Goddess at 5'9. Jealous didn't even begin to cover it.

"Ali." She cooed as she finally reached us and wrapped her arms around her neck. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good Rose. How are you?" She replied, still all smiles.

"I'm good. I have everything." She laughed and brushed the hair from her face. She looked over at me. "Bella Swan, look at you. You stopped looking like a boy." She smiled radiantly.

"Ah thanks Rosalie." I said biting my tongue and giving her a hug when she leaned in.

"Let's go inside." She turned and moved towards her home. We followed.

Her home was beautiful and modern on the inside too. The windows bathed everything in natural light. The floors were hardwood or tile, imported from some place I'd never go. The counter tops were marble, the furniture was designer, and the art were originals. There was a living room, a TV/games room, a kitchen, five bathrooms; two downstairs and three up, and 7 bedrooms.

"It's simple but its home." She said taking off her glasses.

"It's beautiful Rosie," Alice opened the fridge and then closed it.

"I know." Rosalie sighed.

I turned to look around some more when a very large photograph above a fire place caught my eye. It was of Emmett and he was in his underwear. He was looking off into what I could only assume was the horizon. "Is that from the Calvin Klein campaign?" I asked pointing at it.

"Yeah, I just loved it so much I had it blown up and framed." She sighed again. A smile on her face indicating how great she knew her life really was. Then she looked at both of us. "I have the whole week off, so I'll take you around and have a good time. But today I'm hung over so let's swim, tan and drink."

"I like the way you think Rose." I smiled and winked at her.

"Daiquiris, Rosie?" Alice questioned.

"Absolutely." She turned her head and yelled. "Sophia!" A woman of Spanish decent appeared and Rosalie began speaking to her in Spanish. "Your rooms are upstairs. If you don't have a suit I have extras in the dressers in your room." She mentioned as she followed Sophia into the kitchen and continued with the Spanish.

I had brought a suit. It was a basic blue bikini. I changed, put up my hair and headed downstairs. Alice was already outside talking to Emmett who was lounging in a chair wearing a Speedo.

Rosalie came up behind me and handed me a pair of large sunglasses which I put on. "Come." She said holding her hand out taking me to Emmett. "Emmett this is Bella, Alice's friend."

"Yo," was his response. He was a big dude, large muscles, about 6'6, strong looking chest. He had dark curly hair and statuesque features. Like a Greek God but something told me not a lot was kicking around up stairs.

"Hey." I waved at him like an idiot and then made my way over to the pool and jumped in.

"I love pools." I said to no one in particular when I resurfaced, noticing there was a drink waiting for me by the edge. I swam over to it. "I love you too alcohol." I whispered. "Can I drink in the pool Rose?" I shouted in her direction.

"Whatever you like pumpkin." She was straddling Emmett.

"Cannonball!" And then Alice was in the water. When she broke the surface she looked over at me. "Was my splash big?"

She was a six year old. "Super big," I humoured her and took a sip of my drink.

Life continued like this for the next four days. We drank, we swam, and we tanned. We went to the best restaurants and Rosalie got us into the hottest night clubs in L.A.

"You'll want to check _People_ and _Us_ weekly to see if you are in any of the pictures." She told us. The paparazzi followed her everywhere so I thought the chances of us actually being in a picture where high.

We went shopping and Rosalie insisted on buying us things. After her third offer I finally agreed and let her buy me this skin tight, royal blue, cocktail dress. It was strapless and simple but fit me like a glove, and I looked fucking awesome in it. She also went through her closet and gave a lot of her clothes to either Alice or me. I ended up with most of it because of my height.

Rosalie had started off her career in the huge blockbuster _Transformers 2: The Revenge of the Fallen_. Remember that crazy chick with the tongue? That was Rosalie. Then she did an art house flick. She played a coked out prostitute in a movie called _Party Life_ which not a lot of people saw. This earned her an Oscar nod for Best Supporting Actress but she lost to Monique. She had done a few TV appearances and was rumoured to be the love interest in Captain America movie and an X-Men in the upcoming reboot. She was lucky and her career was going well.

Rosalie was really nothing like I remembered her. I had only met her once in my life when she'd come to visit Alice when we were fifteen. She didn't do much other than complain about the weather and hung herself all over Edward. I'm pretty sure Edward lost his virginity to her but he always denied it. She was never intentionally cruel to any of us but she wasn't exactly sweet either. Now she was all smiles and accommodating, she was sweet and kind. Still full of herself but she was an actress.

On the fifth day, while were spending another wonderful afternoon sun tanning, Alice sat up quickly with a gasp. "You know what we should do tonight?"

"What?" I asked, after I had swallowed the beer in my mouth.

"We should get you laid!" She started clapping quickly, smiling widely like she had invented the concept of getting laid.

"Alice," I said in an un-approving tone.

"Yes, that would be fun. A challenge," Rosalie sat down beside Alice. Apparently she had been listening.

"She's a virgin too." Alice giggled.

"Hundred bucks say's I can hook her up with a better looking guy than you can." Rose looked over at Alice.

"I'm sitting right here." I said trying to insert myself in the conversation they were having about my life.

"It's gonna be difficult. She's very awkward around attractive men." Alice told her.

"She's fine around Edward."

"Edward doesn't count." Alice and I said in unison.

"Hey, did you have sex with him when you came to visit that summer?" I asked Rosalie.

"Yep," she grinned and then looked back at Alice.

"I knew it." I smiled, knowing I was going to bitch him out for lying to me all these years.

"She suffers from the Virginitous," shouted Emmett from across the pool.

"This can not be happening right now." I muttered to myself. I took off my glasses and rubbed my face.

"Seriously Bells, the Virginitous is real. You have to fuck someone and all the insecurity you have will go away." Rosalie grabbed my hand. Her tone was sympathetic.

"Virginitous is not real." I shifted my gaze between her and Alice.

"How come Jasper knows about it too?" Alice replied with a smirk.

"I had a cousin die from it." Emmett proclaimed sitting up.

"True fact," Rosalie confirmed.

All three of them stared at me, nodding their heads slowly trying to convince me with their body language.

Why had I had decided to stay a virgin this long? It was because no guy wanted to date me. Well, there were guys that wanted to date me but they were mouth breathers and had replicas of the Death Star in their basement. I wasn't saving myself for marriage and I was able to separate body and emotion and was sure I wouldn't get attached. Even if I did, it would only be one night. One night and I would be cured of my Virginitous.

I looked up at both Alice and Rosalie. "Fine."

"Awesome. Wear the skin tight blue 'fuck me' dress. We're going to Avalon." Rosalie jumped up and ran in the house and began making phone calls.

An hour later, make-up and hair people were at her house pampering Rose, Alice and I. Rosalie looked amazing, as always. Alice some how looked hot and I, well I looked sexy. I really did. My hair was curled and cascading down my back. My eyes were all smoky, my cheeks highlighted and rouged, my lips were movie star red. I looked like a million bucks. If I was going to lose my virginity this was a good night to do it.

We did some pre-drinking and then headed to the club. Photographers surrounded the entrance as we exited the town car Rosalie had arranged to take us to and from anywhere. A bouncer from the club recognized Rose and helped us into the club. The flashes from the cameras made me dizzy and had me seeing stars.

We got inside and walked right to the dance floor. No one asked for anything we just walked in. The club looked like a club. A few bars, a DJ playing music that I didn't like and was too loud, and a bunch of bleach blonde bimbos who were grinding their asses into some guys half wood because Daddy didn't love them enough, or they had low self-esteem.

Yes, I really was that cynical.

"I need a drink." I shouted at the cousins.

"I need to pee." Alice told us.

Rosalie nodded. "You get a drink, you pee and I am going to figure out this VIP bullshit. We'll meet back here in ten minutes." We all nodded and headed to where we needed to be.

I was wearing high heels. Five inch high heels and I cautiously made my way to the bar and shimmied my way through the crowd. "Hey." I shouted at the bartender who was standing at the other end of the bar talking to two older dudes. He seemed to be ignoring everyone. I shouted at him again but still nothing happened.

"Hey," said the guy beside me.

I looked up at him. He was tall, had brown hair and was kind of cute, nothing special really. "Hey." I said back and then shouted at the bartender again.

"I'm Mark."

"Bella." I didn't look at him.

"Wanna fuck…" he said to me as I looked up at him with wide eyes, slowly shaking my head. "…ing drink." He continued but he knew the damage had been done.

"Wow… no." I tried to angle myself away from him but that was impossible.

He was silent for a couple of seconds and then that mouth opened again. "You're really hot."

"Please stop." I said bluntly.

When I looked up the bartender was in front of me. "For the pretty brunette," He placed some sort of green drink in front of me. "This is courtesy of the gentleman at the far end of the bar." He pointed in the direction of the two older men. The older looking one of the two waved quickly and I waved back. He looked familiar but it was hard to make him out in the poor lighting. He made a motion with his head for me to come over.

I turned and walked through the crowd and made my way to the other end of the bar. He and his friend hadn't moved from his spot. He was still shrouded in darkness; it was only when a light passed over his face I realized who it was. George fucking Clooney. I stopped dead in my tracks.

I saw him laugh and he moved towards me closing the space between us. "Hi." He said in that sexy smooth voice he had.

"Hi, hello there," I replied and then began giggling like an idiot.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"I am fan-fucking-tastic." I exclaimed and then felt weird because I had just sworn in front of George Clooney.

He started laughing and rubbed his chin. "Good." He paused. "Are you here with anyone?"

"Yeah, my friend and her cousin," I took a sip of the drink he'd bought me. Holy shit, I was drinking a drink that George Clooney bought me. "Oh my God, what the hell is this? It's amazing."

Apparently I was amusing because he was laughing again. "It's an apple Martini. Have you never had one?"

"No, but it's fucking awesome." I said taking another sip.

His laughter continued and through it he introduced himself. "I'm glad you like it. I'm George by the way."

"Bella, well its Isabella but everyone calls me Bella." I said rambling.

"Does anyone call you Izzy?" He asked me.

I shook my head taking another sip.

"Do you mind if I call you Izzy?" He asked, taking a step closer to me. We were close to begin with but now our bodies were pushed up against each others.

Fuck, he could call me whatever he wanted. "I don't mind in the least." I said tilting my head up towards his ear so that our cheeks touched. "What are you doing here?" I asked abruptly.

George was almost fifty. Why would he come to a club like this? I understood he was a celeb and all but this just didn't seem like his crowd.

"Um, Brad's cousin is getting married next week. We're having his bachelor party. He's twenty-three." He leaned into me more and placed his hand on the small of my back. I was instantly covered in Goosebumps. "We were about to go to the VIP, would you like to come?"

"Bella!" I turned and saw Rosalie coming towards me with a grin on her face.

George backed off a little and looked in her direction. He smiled. "Hey Rosalie," He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello George," she smiled as they parted.

"You two know each other?" I asked finishing my drink and pointing at the both of them.

"We met during the awards season last year." Rosalie told me.

I nodded.

"Is this your friend?" George questioned.

"This is the cousin. My friend is in the bathroom." I told him and he nodded.

"Bella!"

"Speak of the devil." I said to him and turned to see Alice speed walking towards me.

She was wearing this hot pink top that almost showed her boobs and a black skirt. She looked hot. "Apparently Leonardo DiCaprio is here." She said grabbing my arms and shaking me. "Leo DiCaprio, Bella."

"Alice, this is George." I pointed at him and she gave him a side glance.

"Yo," she looked back at me. "Jack fucking Dawson," and then she just stared at me all creepy like. "I have to tap that."

"I got us into the VIP lounge." Rosalie said.

"Nice, that's just where we were going." George told her, placing his hand on my waist. "Shall we?" I nodded and Rosalie led the way.

Alice just stood in one spot until she came out of her trance and ran up to me, suddenly aware of her surroundings. "Bella, that's George Clooney."

"Hi," He said.

"I know." I said looking at Alice.

"Did Rose set this up?" She looked really concerned.

"No, I did this by myself." I was rather proud of myself actually.

She smiled. "Good for you." She punched me playfully in the arm. L.A. Alice was the best Alice.

The VIP lounge was better. It was quieter and there were places to sit down. We sat with George's party. The Brad he was referring to was Brad Pitt and his cousin, Simon, who was wasted.

"We were at a strip club but they threw us out cause Simon kept touching the dancers." George laughed raising a glass of scotch to his lips and taking a drink.

I had gotten a couple more drinks in me and I could feel myself becoming mentally loose. My cheeks felt hot and I touched them. "My cheeks are hot." I said to George.

He put his hand on my face. "That they are." He grinned and kissed one of them.

I smiled widely and looked across the table. Rosalie was having a conversation with Brad. They seemed to be really into what ever they were talking about.

"Leo!" Alice shouted and bolted from the table. I watched as she cornered him. She was talking fast and was moving her hands all around.

"What do you do, Izzy?" George asked me as another apple Martini was placed in front of me.

"I work a video store and I'm a student at the Cliff Montgomery Film School in Casablanca, Canada." I took a sip of my drink.

"You're Canadian?" He said angling his body toward me.

"Yep," the P in the word made a popping sound when I said it.

"Canada's nice."

"Sometimes."

"When you get into film, what do you want to do?"

"I wanna write."

"About what?"

"Zombies."

He just started laughing.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing, it's a good topic." He brushed the hair away from my face and stared at me for a few moments. "You're very beautiful."

I felt my whole face go red as I smiled. "Thank you, so are you." I knew that was a stupid thing to say the second I said it and made this weird crinkled face.

"Thanks, most say handsome but I'll take beautiful." He looked up past me and his eyes widened. "Your friend works fast."

I turned and saw Alice kissing, no making out with Leonardo DiCaprio. "Can you hold on a second?"

"Sure."

I grabbed my camera and stalked towards them. I got in a prime position and snapped a photo. They didn't even notice.

I strutted back to the table trying to look as sexy as I could. "This will be blackmail for ages. Alice's has a boyfriend."

George nodded. "So, do you have a boyfriend waiting for you back home in Casablanca?"

"No." I tucked my hair behind my ear and nervously played with my hands.

I couldn't look him in the eye; I knew if I did things would happen. What was I doing?

I looked up at him. "Hi." He said all sexy like.

"Hi." I said back. I sounded like I was almost out of breath. I hoped it sounded sexy.

Now in the movies when to people said 'Hi' to each other after they had been talking for awhile that was code for 'let's make out and if you want we can fuck too', so I knew it was on.

"You want to get out of here?" He was staring at me with those eyes. Those George Clooney eyes, the ones I had been dreaming about for years. Now they were only inches away from me.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Good." We slid out of the booth and headed for the door only looking back once. Rosalie was pumping her fists in the air and then gave me the thumbs up. I rolled my eyes.

We didn't go out the front. We walked through the kitchen and exited though a side door. A car was waiting for us. George opened the door and I climbed in. The second the door shut his mouth was on mine.

He was a good kisser. Not what I had imagined but good. I had only ever kissed one other person in my life. Edward. When I got super loaded at Molly Nelson's 16th birthday party we ended up outside sitting on a swing set. I leaned over, kissed him once and then threw up on his shoes.

"Where are we going?" I asked out of breath.

"My house," he responded, kissing my neck letting his hand graze over my breast.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." I went back to kissing him, slipping my hands inside is suit jacket.

When we got to his house he got out first and helped me out, then carried me into his place. I couldn't tell you what his house looked like because it was too dark, I was a little drunk and he moved me through it quickly towards his bedroom.

He placed me on his bed and removed his jacket. "Take off your shoes." I did as he asked. "Now the dress."

My heart was beating out of my chest. I stood up and took off the dress. I was naked in front of him. The dress was too tight to wear underwear with it so I had to Britney Spears' it that night.

He came up to me and kissed me. "How old are you?" He asked me.

"Isn't that something you ask the girl before you get her naked?" I laughed.

"I guess so." I couldn't really make out his face but I knew that he was smiling.

"I'm 22."

"Really?"

"You wanna see my driver's license?" Listen to me, I almost sounded suave and smooth. Just like in the movies.

"I believe you." He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him so that our bodies were flush against one another. I could feel his erection and it excited me, causing me to become wet. He moved his hand down my stomach and in between my legs, inserting one finger inside me. We both gasped. "Fuck me, you're tight." He muttered.

I wondered if I should tell him I was a virgin. I wasn't going to bleed when he entered me for real, I was sure of that. I had an accident while riding a bike when I was twelve which caused my hymen to break. Edward was there when it happened and he thought I was dying. He cried for almost three hours until he was sure I was okay. But I knew that if I told George I was a virgin this sure as shit would not happen, so I kept my mouth shut.

Whatever it was his finger was doing, felt awesome.

I was virgin, like a virgin to the max. George's penis would be the first penis I would ever see, would ever touch. This made me more nervous. I didn't even know what I was supposed to do with it. Shit.

I started unbuttoning his shirt and tried to push it off him. He removed his finger from me and then took off his shirt. He moved around me, sitting on the bed and pulled off his pants. He was wearing boxer briefs. He pulled me to him so I was straddling him.

"This is really gonna happen isn't it?" I asked, pushing the hair away from my face while blowing out air. I looked down at him.

"Yeah it is." He angled his head so I could kiss him.

We parted and he moved himself around to take of his boxers. He was naked, I was naked and this was going to happen. I was going to let this happen. I was okay with this.

I raised myself up and reached down and wrapped my fingers around his cock. He gasped. "Do you have a condom?" I asked.

I got off him as he went to his bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling one out. I watched as he put it on in the darkness. After he was done he looked up at me. "Come here." I moved towards him and straddled him again.

He placed one of his hands on my hips and his other hand was holding his dick positioning himself at my opening. I felt the head run along my folds until I finally lowered myself onto him. He hissed. "Christ, it's like you're a virgin."

"Almost," I said trying not to sound nervous. I slowly worked myself around him till I was mildly comfortable. It was painful, but nothing like I was expecting. I expected to cry my first time from the pain but this was actually alright.

Once I had worked myself onto him I had to figure out how to ride him properly. Now on the best of days I managed not to fall over, punch something accidently, or run into walls so grace was not really my forte.

I started wiggling, sort of which kind of felt okay, but was not sexy. Then I tried bouncing up and down which was even worse but felt kind of good, so I continued to do it. I looked down at George who was looking up at me. He was propped up on his elbows. "What are you doing?" He asked with confusion in his tone.

I leaned forward and placed my hand over his mouth. "Shhh, don't talk. Don't talk. I've got this. I've got this." I closed my eyes and tried to focus on what I was doing. What angles felt the best.

Then he wrapped his arm around me and flipped me over. It scared the shit out of me and I let out a scream. When I realized what had happened I started giggling.

"You're a weird one, Izzy," He said as he re-entered me and started setting a steady pace. He was much better at than me, obviously.

He started moving in and out of me, faster and faster, and it actually started to feel good and I was making noise. Real sex noises and then he came. He just stopped and then rolled off me.

Now, I was told I wouldn't orgasm my first time, but really? "That was it?" I said super quietly not even realizing I had said it out loud.

"What?" George questioned as he sat up and looked at me.

"Nothing, that was great." I said trying to look sexy.

"Yeah it was." He leaned forward, kissed my forehead and then went to the bathroom.

I wasn't sure what to do. Was I staying? Should I leave? I was fucking tired and his bed was comfy. I pulled the covers out and got underneath them. Surely he would tell me to leave if he didn't want me there.

I laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I did it. I fucking finally gave away the V-card and I was so glad I had. It was pretty much what I wanted from my first time. I always knew it would never be special for me. I had lost it to George Clooney, in LA and it didn't hurt. In my books that's pretty good way to do it.

I was out like a light pretty much after that. I guess George would have to wait till morning to ask me to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all still like it. If you are, tell your friends. Spread the word. It would be much obliged. <strong>

**Reviews are welcomed. **

**Thanks!**


	3. Home

**A/N: Hey everyone. New chapter! YAY!**

**So it's been like two weeks since I posted and if you forgot Bella has just had sex with George Clooney. This chapter continues right after that. **

**I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews. **

**Also a shout out to my beta Claire Bloom who's awesome, AWESOME!**

**Alright I hope you all like Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He woke me up. He was on the phone talking about something that sounded like business. He kept telling whoever was on the other end he was terribly sorry he couldn't make it today, but something else had come up, and he looked forward to meeting with them at their next, earliest convenience.<p>

I rolled over and snuggled myself deeper into the bed, letting the expensive bedding caress my body. I took time to remember things, now I was sober, and sure this wasn't a dream.

I breathed in his scent; he smelled like a man, the great way a man smells, that warm, muted smell which skin gives off. He also smelled of cologne, which I couldn't place. I had smelt it before, but I couldn't have told you what it was.

I heard him hang up his phone and make his way over to the bed. I slowly opened my eyes and let the morning light flood them, but it wasn't the type of light I was expecting. This was harsh on my tired, dehydrated eyes - and then the hangover came. I closed my eyes again, quickly and propped myself up on my elbows, bringing one of my hands up to shield them from the glare, and said, "Holy, sweet mother of hangovers, Batman."

I felt the bed shift and his warm, naked body, push up against mine, he was laughing. "I thought you said you could handle your liquor, there Izzy?" he kissed my shoulder and then the side of my breast, where the blanket wasn't covering it.

I opened one eye and looked down at him, and smiled. "I can handle my liquor fine; I didn't throw up now, did I?"

He laughed again, it was natural and throaty and it flowed like honey, and I mentally stored it so I would never forget it. "No, I suppose not."

"Are you hungry?" he asked, a few moments later, and I nodded without looking at him. He then asked me a question which made my stomach rise up, in my throat. "Do you want to take a shower first?" his voice was smooth when he asked it; it sounded mischievous and sexy, while still so refined, and gentlemanly. I looked down at him again with one eye; the look on his face suggesting if I did, I would not be showering alone.

I had a quick, internal argument with myself, and decided he had already seen me naked, we'd had sex, and he was currently looking at me, bathed in bright light, in all my morning glory, and he still wants to have sex with me! Plus, this _is_ George Clooney.

So, I came to the conclusion I would be a moron not to have sober, aware shower sex with the Sexiest Man Alive.

I nodded and a grin spread across his face which I stored in my head, making a promise I would never forget how he looked, in this light, and how the harsh, morning sun made him look his age, but still ruggedly handsome, none the less. How white his teeth were, how tan his skin was, how his hair looked more salt than pepper, and his eyes looked at me with desire; at me. He was looking at me, with desire, and I could barely breathe.

He took me in his arms and pushed me close against his body, and I greedily basked in his warm, and inhaled his scent, and tried to remember, I told myself I just had to remember.

We fucked twice in the shower, and then once afterwards; it was starting to feel better and better every time, but I still came nowhere near orgasm. It had bothered me last night, but that disappointment seemed to have faded. I liked the closeness more than I thought I would, and it made it totally worth it.

I understood sex finally. I mean, I understood it before, but I just never really got it, not until last night. And I can't even describe it. I just felt different. I didn't feel like I had become a woman or any of that bullshit, I just felt - different.

After he got out of the shower, he dressed quickly, and then told me he would be in the kitchen.

I found my dress, pulled it back on, and looked at myself in the mirror. I still looked pretty good. I had no makeup on anymore, and my hair was wavy, wet and kind of - blah. I think I couldn't even begin to care because I was standing in George Clooney's bathroom, looking at myself in his mirror. I was tempted to steal something, but I told myself I couldn't.

I walked into his kitchen, and placed my shoes by a long chair surrounding a giant, marble island. His house looked a lot like Rosalie's. It was huge, bright and filled with stuff that was probably worth more than I could ever dream.

"Hey." He said, closing the fridge and placing some strawberries on the island. There were also other kinds of fruit, and some muffins. "Sorry, this is all I have. My maid is off today."

"That's fine." I said, taking a seat and grabbing a plate.

"Do you want a mimosa?" he asked.

"What's that?" I felt stupid because I knew it was probably going to be something simple.

"It's champagne and orange juice." He said chuckling.

Yep, it was something simple. "Yeah, sure, I'd love one." I laughed too because I was nervous in his presence, but I was also excited because I had never had alcohol with breakfast before. "What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's two." He said, handing me a glass.

I had no phone but I could only hope Alice and Rose weren't freaking out, and had just assumed I had cured my Virginitous, which I had.

He sat down beside me, and started piling food onto a plate.

_I_ was having breakfast with George Clooney!

"So, you're visiting Rosalie?" he asked with some pineapple in his mouth.

I nodded.

"Do you like L.A.?"

"It's really nice, from what I've seen, but I'm from a small town in Canada so everything is really exciting for me." I took a sip of the mimosa.

"Yeah, Casablanca; I have heard of that town. The Cliff Montgomery Film School is there, right?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, they asked me to teach there once, but I was too busy. It was around Syriana time." He finished off the mimosa.

"Yeah, you would be." I took a bite out of a piece of kiwi.

"It makes sense why you were so calm. I'm sure you've had a lot of famous people teach you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with it, but I still get star struck." I smiled.

"There's a strange history in Casablanca, isn't there?" he leaned towards me. He was actually interested in what I had to say, and that made my smile grow wider.

"Yeah, there is." I said, leaning towards him. I thought about my home town, and its history. It was approximately three hours, north east of Toronto. Cliff Montgomery was one of the founding fathers of Hollywood in the early 1900's. When he retired in 1955 at the age of 75, he used all his money to come to Canada and build a Hollywood north. He purchased 80,000 acres, and built a small novelty town on it.

Every street, every business, everything; was named after the movies. I went to How Green is My Valley Elementary, James Dean High and when I was three, and had a fever of 102, my parents took me to Elizabeth Taylor General Hospital. My house was on Gene Kelly Blvd. The town, to anyone that lived there, was a joke, but the tourists loved it in the summer. Also, everything still looked like it was straight out of the fifties and was lit with neon, and none of our buildings matched, they were always built to look like the place of whatever movie was most popular at the time. Some parts of town looked like Paris, while others looked like China, or New York, even LA. It was like Vegas, except we only had tourists in the summer and it was constantly filled with pretentious film students.

The town did have the film school which attracted a lot of people to the city. The normal population of Casablanca was around 3,000 people, but every three months close to a thousand people were admitted to the school, so at any given time there were around 10,000 to 13,000 people, living in the city.

And like all the streets and structures, the town had to have a movie name as well. Cliff's favorite movie was Casablanca, and so it became the name of our town. Although telling people you were from Casablanca did sound pretty cool.

All I knew was, I couldn't wait to get out of there, and when I graduated that was exactly what I was going to do.

"It's really boring actually. We try to make it interesting, but all we really do is watch movies and get drunk." I realized how trashy that sounded and made an 'I'm embarrassed' face.

"There is nothing wrong with that." He moved away from the island to mix some more mimosas. I hadn't even noticed I'd finished mine.

He placed the drink in front of me and sat down. "Can you stay?"

I wanted to but I was leaving the next day, and I really needed to get all my shit together. It was a 7a.m flight. "I'd love to, but I leave tomorrow."

He nodded, "Early flight?"

"Yeah," I nodded and sighed. We were silent for a little while, until I broke it. "I still can't believe this happened. I mean, you date beautiful, young brunettes." I said, covering my face, knowing I was going beet red.

He smiled that beautiful George Clooney smile. "Well, I hate to break it to you, Izzy but you are a beautiful, young brunette."

I laughed and blushed, deeper. George Clooney thought _I _was beautiful. "Thank you."

He lifted his mimosa. "Here's looking at you kid." He winked and I grabbed my drink in time to cheers.

We finished eating, I gathered my things and he walked me to the door. There was a car waiting, and the wind was blowing like crazy. "Hold on."

He ran back into the house and then reappeared with a dress shirt. "Here, it's kind of cold." He held it open for me and I slid my arms through the holes, and wrapped it around myself.

It wasn't cold, not even close. I think he forgot Canada was cold and when the temperature hit 2 degrees we were in shorts, but I was still going to take the shirt. I had the memento I wanted so I could always remind myself this had actually happened to me. "Thanks." I turned to face him.

"It was really nice to meet you, Izzy." He brushed the hair away from my face and pulled me in for a kiss. It was passionate and felt like goodbye.

I took a step back and smiled. "Likewise,"

"Here's a card with a number to call if you are ever in L.A. again. My assistant will answer. Tell her it's Izzy and you want to speak to George." He looked at me for reassurance that I understood what he was telling me.

"Okay, I will. Thanks." I got into the car and he closed the door. I told the driver where I had to go then watched George disappear as the car moved further and further away from his home.

I got to Rosalie's house about forty-five minutes later. I got out, thanked the driver and walked towards the house. I opened the door quietly and stepped inside, resting against it when it was shut. I started giggling.

"OH, MY FUCKING GOD!" Alice screamed as she ran towards me. "You fucked." She wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me tightly. She broke away, looked at me and pulled me into the living room as I tried not to trip over my feet. "Tell me everything. ROSALIE!" She yelled.

"Hold on." I pulled off my shoes because they were killing my feet.

Rosalie appeared with a large smile on her face, and sat down. "You're off Virgin Island," she was very serene today.

"You are off Virgin Island, aren't you?" Alice said looking at me like if I said no she would kill me.

"Yes, I am off the Island." I leaned back and sunk in to the sofa.

"How do you like the mainland?" Rosalie asked.

"Well I've only been on it for about ten hours, but so far it looks a lot like the island." I said to her with a furrowed brow, and then looked at Alice. "What's wrong with her?"

"She took a valium." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"You want one, Bells?" Rosalie closed her eyes.

"No, I'm cool." I looked back to Alice.

"Tell me everything that happened." She was so excited.

"Well, we went back to his house and we had sex." That was pretty much what happened.

"Had sex like, how?" Alice was sitting with her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands.

"I'm not sure I understand the question." I was giving her a look of confusion.

She huffed in frustration. "Were you on top? Was he? How many times?"

"Oh." I rubbed my face in embarrassment and then laughed. "Well, I started off on top, but I wasn't very good at it. I was sort of grinding – slash – riding him, but I have no coordination on a good day. I was sort of flopping around like a fish out of water."

Alice and Rosalie immediately started laughing; deep, belly laughing and rolling around on the couch they were sitting on. "This is awesome." Alice managed to say.

I rolled my eyes. "Then, when he realized I wasn't good in that position, he flipped me over and finished on top of me. Then we did it twice, in the shower, from behind and then again on his bed, he was on top in the morning."

"Is he good?" Alice asked, like I was about to tell her I had found the lost city of Atlantis.

"He looks like he'd be good." Rosalie slurred.

"He was good. It was my first time. It wasn't what I expected, but it wasn't bad. I'm sure if I had more experience then it would have been better." I sighed.

"You lost the big V to George fucking Clooney. That's pretty fucking rad." Alice said.

"He gave me this shirt." I lifted it to my nose and inhaled. "It smells like him.

Alice leaned in and breathed in deeply. She moved back to her original position and smiled dreamily. "Wow."

We sat in silence for a few moments, all staring off into space, and then Emmett passed. "Hey Bella, I heard you cured the Virginitous. Good for you, slugger," he sat down beside Rose.

I hoped now that I wasn't a virgin anymore people would stop talking to me like I was a child. People seemed to think if you were a virgin, you were a child. It didn't mean I was a child, it meant I had intimacy issues and didn't have Chlamydia.

"Thanks, Emmett." I said with an air of sarcasm.

I looked over at Alice quickly and smiled. "I just remembered."

"What?" She looked excited and slightly scared.

"You made out with Leonardo DiCaprio." I started giggling again as I brought my thumb up to my mouth, and bit it mischievously.

"You witnessed that?" her eyes were wide.

"I have pictures." I stuck my thumb back in my mouth.

"You absolutely do not." She was shaking her head.

"I absolutely do." I pulled my camera out of my bag and showed her.

She backed away and looked at the ground. She didn't try to steal it from me, which freaked me out because that's what I assumed she would do. She looked up at me. "Keep that picture and then give me a copy."

I was confused again. "You're not worried about Jasper seeing this picture."

"I'm in a different area code, and it was just a kiss. We didn't fuck. I have proof it was real." She was smiling at me so widely I thought her face was going to break. I didn't even know her face could do that. "Plus, I guarantee you that Jasper would cheat on me with Leo too."

"So, you're going to tell him when you get home?" I asked throwing the camera back in my purse.

She looked at me like I had eight heads. "Bitch please, I'm not fucking stupid."

I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett who had fallen asleep. It was then I realized how tired I was.

"I'm gonna go nap." I said standing and walking up the stairs.

Alice nodded and stood, going out to the pool.

I got into my room carefully hung George's shirt up then took off my dress. I put on some shorts and got under the covers. I was asleep almost instantly.

I woke up at eight. Alice was knocking on the door. "You packed?" She asked through the door.

"No." I was groggy.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I sat up in the bed. "Can you throw me a shirt?" I asked her as she came in. She picked up the first thing she saw and threw it at me.

"Rosalie is ordering in a late dinner. You need to pack." She sat on the edge of the bed.

I sighed. "I, so, don't want to leave this place." I put the shirt on and located a hair tie.

"I know. I feel like I'm nicer here." She lay down.

"You are." I smirked.

"Fuck you." She spat and then we both laughed.

"You look different, you know." She said to me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're tanner now but you look less…. awkward." She paused. "But I guess curing the Virginitous will do that." She grinned as she turned over onto her stomach.

"I'm still almost positive that's not real." I rubbed my face.

"Come on pack and then meet us down stairs." She hopped off the bed and left the room.

It didn't take me long to pack everything. I was thankful I didn't pack a lot of stuff in my suitcase, so I could fit all my new stuff in there as well. George's shirt went on top.

I walked down the stairs and the food had arrived. It was dark now and we were eating outside. There were tiki torches everywhere, and the pool lights were on. I walked to the table that was set up, and sat down. We were having Thai, which I'd never had before, but was willing to try.

"Nice of you to join us," Rosalie smirked and poured some wine into my glass, and then poured the rest into her glass.

"Should you be drink after taking that valium?" I asked, scooping something onto my plate.

"Oh yeah, its fine, I do it all the time." She said like it was no big deal. It seemed to have worn off anyway. She was a lot more alert.

We ate and went through another bottle of wine. When the dishes had been cleared I looked over at Rose. "Thanks so much for having us. It really was everything I wanted, and more."

Rose smiled, she looked a little embarrassed. "No problem. I should come up to visit you guys." She paused. "But we all know that won't happen, which means you'll have to come down again, soon, and bring Edward." The way she was looking at me implied she wanted to do bad things to him when he was down here.

"Um, Rose, Emmett is right there." I pointed at him and then turned to look at him.

His eyes were glazed over and he was staring out into space. "Don't worry about it. Look at him, he has no idea what's going on. He's beautiful, but I'm pretty sure he scored 550 on his SAT's." She cocked her eyebrows.

Alice was laughing. "We don't have SAT's in Canada but I'm pretty sure you get like 600 points just for writing your name, don't you?"

"Yeah, I love him to death and he knows how to fuck, but seriously, nothing going on up there." She was waving her hand around his forehead. "But I'm not to smart either, so." She shrugged.

I just looked at the two of them and tried my best not to judge. "Anyway, thank you again. We'll definitely come back, and I will bring Edward."

"Yeah Rosie, it was a blast." Alice finished her glass of wine.

Rose sighed. "It's good that you are thanking me now, cause I love you guys, but I am not getting up to see you off." She took a sip of her wine.

"Fair enough," I sighed and looked at Alice. "Bedtime?"

She nodded. "Yeah,"

We got up and hugged Rosalie. We dragged ourselves up the stairs, not really wanting to go to sleep. We knew we would have to get up early and leave this paradise, but the second my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

We got up at five a.m and into the town car Rosalie had arranged for us. We did all the boring airport stuff and waited to get on the plane. The flight out was as uneventful as the flight in, and before we knew it, we were back in Canada.

We had kept our winter coats out because it was the second week of January, and we knew it was going to be bitterly cold out. We walked to Alice's car silently, and got in. It took awhile for it to warm up but we were out on the road before ten. Alice didn't say anything the entire ride home, and that was fine with me. I closed my eyes and slept a little. We entered Casablanca a little after one and Alice dropped me off at home.

My parents drilled me with questions, and I responded to them the best I could, until I told them I was exhausted and wanted to go take a nap, which was the truth.

I hauled my crap up to my room and threw myself onto my bed. But sleep wasn't on the cards for me.

"Hey, Bella," I hadn't even heard the door open. I felt the weight on my bed shift and Edward moving me around so he could lie down beside me. "How was L.A.?"

"It was good." I replied into the pillow my face was buried into. I turned myself over and I instantly saw him narrow his eyes.

"You got really tan." He sat up and continued to look at me.

"Yeah, pretty much all we did was drink and swim, and tan." I stood up and walked over to my dresser, pulling out track pants and a tank top. I changed quickly and then plopped back down on the bed looking at him.

"You had a good time though." He grinned at me. That lazy sideways grin I loved. I didn't realize how much I'd missed him while I was away.

I leaned forward and hugged him. "I missed you." I said sincerely.

He laughed. "I missed you, too." He hugged me back tightly. He gave the best hugs. Not a single person I knew could give a hug like Edward Cullen could. He engulfed you when he hugged you.

We parted and he continued to stare at me with narrow eyes.

"What the fuck are you leering at me, for?" I crossed my arms.

"You look different." He pointed at me.

"What?"

"Like you look tan, but you also look less - awkward." He kept staring at me until his eyes went wide and he gasped. "Virginitous, Virginitous. You had sex!" He was now holding me by the sides of my upper arms, shaking me a little.

"Yes, I had sex." I couldn't help but giggle.

"With who? Please do not say Shia LaBeouf." He looked so worried.

My brow furrowed. "What's wrong with Shia LaBeouf?" I laughed a little.

He shrugged. "He seems like a douche."

I shook my head. "No, I didn't have sex with Shia LeBeouf."

He sighed out in relief. There was a moment of silence. "Well, who did you have sex with? Was it someone famous?" He looked really interested, but also slightly stressed.

I smiled, knowing I was about to tell my BFF, I had sex with George Clooney, I was giddy. "It was George Clooney."

He stared at me blankly for a couple of seconds, and then disbelief swept his face. "Fuck off."

I just started laughing. "No I'm serious."

"How?"

I stared at him. "Do you want me to explain to you how I had sex with him?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I mean, George Clooney dates beautiful, young brunettes." He was starting to look confused.

I stared at him with my own confused look and pointed at myself. "Uh, duuuuer,"

He just kept staring at me. "I don't believe you."

This was not the type of reaction I was expecting. "Why would I lie about this? Look." I got up, opened my suitcase and pulled out George's shirt. "This is George's shirt." He didn't move. "You can ask Alice. She was there when George and I met."

His brow furrowed and then he smelled the shirt. "We wear the same cologne." Edward looked up at me smiling.

That's why I knew George's smell. It was Edward's smell too.

We remained silent for a little while, and then Edward started nodding. "Well, good for you," he smiled, but it seemed a little forced.

I grinned and curtsied anyway, and jumped back on the bed. I decided to change the subject because I didn't like the reaction I got, and he was acting all weird. "We find whose project got picked on Monday. Are you ready to direct?"

"Yeah, I think so." He ran his hand through his hair. "You wrote a pretty awesome script. You know how I love zombies."

"I know." I snuggled up to him.

"I'm gonna nap." I looked up at him.

He nodded. "Drinks later? You can tell me more about your trip."

"Yeah sure,"

"Cool." He jumped up. "Night, Swan."

"Night, Cullen." I snuggled in and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>So she's back in Canada, back to real life. Boo. <strong>

**Anyway reviews are welcome. **

**Thanks!**


	4. A Bathroom Stall and a Pregnancy Test

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I suck. Hard. I was also sick for a couple of weeks but it's here now. It's here. **

**I hope you enjoy it. You'll see the way this is going in this chapter if you didn't already get what was going to happen from the title of the chapter. **

**I want to give a shout out to Claire Bloom my wonderful beta who just had a baby! Congrats Claire!**

**Thanks for reading everyone, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I heard that James got a job in Toronto, and wouldn't be back till early March, so before I had to go back to school the following Monday, I enjoyed the last couple of days doing nothing.<p>

I would need my strength because we were starting the seventh term, and would find out whose projects were selected, and whose life was about to get a lot more stressful.

There would be a production class for the next three terms, and each class would be four hours long, and taught by the grandson of Cliff Montgomery, Richard Montgomery. We had submitted packages in the sixth term, with all of our jobs already selected. I had written the short about a bunch of people stuck in a home with a serial killer. It takes place the same night a zombie takeover happens. I was also in charge of casting and continuity. They were relatively easy jobs which would have me working with Edward, the director, rather than Jacob and Alice, our producers. Jasper was in charge of cinematography and we would fill the other spots with younger students.

Our package was flawless, so when Richard told us we were selected we weren't surprised. After we had gotten over the excitement of making a movie, we realized we now had to make said movie.

We had a budget of two thousand dollars, given to us by the school. Jacob and Alice were in charge of it, and they immediately began scouting locations and working out insurance.

I was told to make up a casting call. I immediately regretted writing so many characters because the process was going to be long and stressful. I had to find fourteen different people of all different ages, races and genders. Edward knew exactly what he wanted, so the casting call was constantly being tweaked and changed to his liking.

Casting was planned to start at the end of January so we would have enough time to look at all the actors, and Edward would get exactly what he wanted.

Once Edward was finally satisfied with the casting call, I posted it all over town, as well as the internet. By the next day I had almost three hundred replies. The benefit of going to such a prestigious school was every actor wanted to act in any short film that came out of here. Mainly in the hope that someone would see it or the director would like them, and want to use them again.

Days later I approached him. "Edward, when would you like me to cap it?" I was looking over him as he made story boards. He was incredibly meticulous about storyboarding and was dead set on drawing out every shot.

He looked up at me. His hair was in disarray and his eyes were wild; he was suffering from the early stages of planning a movie. "How many are we up to?"

"Well, as you know, we are scheduled to start the first round of casting on Friday," I was talking slowly and watching him intently, making sure we were on the same page. He nodded. "And we have seven different casting sessions set up from now until the end of February."

"How many people are we up to?" He asked again, tugging on his hair.

"Seven hundred," I said bluntly.

"Sweet Lady Gaga," he let his forehead fall to the desk, and started banging it repeatedly.

"So, I'm thinking we should cap it. I've looked through all the head shots and found all the ones with the best resumes, who are also closest to the look you wanted. We can pick twenty four of the best of each character, and give them each ten minutes. That allows us to see two characters every session, in the eight hours we have the room booked for. Sound good?" I was sitting down in front of him, in the student lounge.

He stared at me as the information was filtered. "Yes," he nodded and pointed at me. "Do that."

I nodded too, and started putting casting sessions together. I had never actually done any real casting before so when the last Friday of the month came up, I was really nervous. I sat in the room with Edward and Jake while a first termer showed each actor in and out.

The auditions went well and Edward looked less stressed. We went to Wrath after they were done.

"Don't pick anyone till you watch the tapes back." I said finishing a beer.

"I really liked both these people, though." He said looking at the head shots of Claire McQueen who was auditioning for the lead role, and Kyle Jones who was up for the part of her boyfriend/serial killer.

"And if you still like them when you watch the tapes back, then you can cast them." I said pinching his cheek.

He shooed me away and grinned.

He gathered everything together, and we went home. Once inside, I walked out of my room and into his. "So, we have two more casting sessions next week."

"Yeah, cool." He was working on storyboards. He turned to look at me and rubbed his head, smearing lead all over his face.

"Edward, calm down okay. You're not even in the eye of the storm yet." I walked over and gave him a hug.

He squeezed me tightly. "Thanks Bells."

I just smiled and went back to my room, got into bed and fell into a deep sleep, almost immediately.

The next few weeks went by quickly. I was working three out of five nights, and trying to help out with the planning of the movie, in any way I could. I was stressed out by the casting, as well as by Edward. He was tense all the time and fidgety.

By last week of February, he looked a little worse for wear. He was biting his finger nails as we watched presentations in our screenwriting class. We had to deconstruct a scene and talk about beats, dialogue and overall construction.

His knee was bouncing like crazy and he had closed his eyes.

"Edward, are you thinking about the movie?" I leaned over and whispered.

He nodded.

"Stop thinking about the movie, I need you to be strong. You know I'm no good when I talk in front of a crowd." I was getting nervous because I really didn't want to talk to the class.

"You'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes and felt my heart start beating quicker and quicker, as each moment passed.

"Cullen, Swan you're up."

We stood and walked to the front. Edward started his effortless rambling, based on a scene in _Lost in Translation_.

My nerves were getting to me, and I had butterflies in my stomach. I realized Edward had finished speaking and was staring at me, along with the rest of the class.

I stared back at them as I felt the butterflies rise up in my throat. I covered my mouth realizing what was about to happen next, and looked around for something to barf in. There was a garbage can in the corner. I managed to reach it just as the blueberry muffin I had for breakfast came up.

Edward rushed over to me and held back my hair, as Jasper started guffawing.

Once I had finished emptying the contents of my stomach, I stood up and rushed out of the room.

Edward was behind me. "Bells, it's okay. It's not that big of a deal."

I turned to look at him. "From now on I will always be known as the girl who threw up in class."

In my embarrassment I barely realized Alice and Jasper had materialized behind Edward.

Jasper was still laughing. "No, you will always be known as the girl who got thrown out of the gay club."

I shot him a nasty look and headed towards the elevators.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Edward asked in a concerned tone.

"I had a muffin at about nine." I replied.

"That's probably it, mixed with the nerves. We'll just get some food in you." Edward grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. "The embarrassment will pass."

"I know." I said stopping to wait for the elevator.

We finally got to the food court and Edward went off to get me something to eat.

Alice and Jasper sat across from me. "I have never seen nerves do that to someone before." Alice said staring at me.

"Well, now you have." I paused. "It's also because I'm hungry and stressed."

"Maybe you're pregnant." Jasper joked, looking around the food court. "What do what I want?" He asked himself.

"I hope Edward gets me a sub." I said trying to look for him.

Alice's brow furrowed together. "Wait. Let's go back to what Jazz said."

"What did Jasper say?" I asked, trying to remember and then it dawned on me. "What? About me being pregnant?" Jasper and I stared at her then started laughing. "That's impossible."

"It's not impossible." She smiled, cocking an eyebrow.

All the humour was gone from Jaspers face as he looked between me and Alice, and then finally on me. "Wait, what? You had sexy time?" He leaned across the table, his mouth slightly agape.

"Yep, when we were in L.A," said Alice.

"I knew there was something different about you." He said, looking slightly stunned.

"You didn't tell him?" I asked Alice.

"I know when to keep my mouth shut." She said proudly.

I stared at her and then started thinking about when I'd had my last period.

"When was your last period?" Alice asked.

"Was the sexy time with a man?" Jasper inquired.

I looked at him. "Yes, it was with a man." Then I focused back on Alice. "I can't remember." I told her truthfully.

Edward sat down. "What are we talking about it?"

Alice shushed him. "How can you not remember?"

"The casting, the movie, work and school, – it's all made me so busy. I don't think about it till it starts." I was running my hands through my hair, feeling the butterflies return.

"Isabella, please don't tell me you are one of those women who doesn't realize she's pregnant until she's on the toilet, and a baby falls out." She looked genuinely concerned.

Edward started choking on whatever he was eating.

"No Leslie Mann, I'm not because I'm not pregnant."

"But you could be."

"Was the sexy time like, in the vagina?" Jasper asked. He was resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

I slowly looked over at him. "Yes, Jasper the sexy time was like in the vagina." I shook my head.

Edward had finally gotten over his coughing fit. "Why are we talking about pregnancy?"

"I think Bella is preggers." Alice said bluntly.

"But we used condoms." I was wide eyed, focusing on a piece of food dried to the table.

"Those only work like 97% of the time." Alice smiled. "_Friends_ taught me that." She seemed proud of herself.

"What if I _am_ pregnant?" I said. I hadn't had a period since December, and it was almost the beginning of March. I had never missed one in my life.

"Well, my guess is you'll have a baby." Jasper said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I was not pleased with him.

"We have to get you a pregnancy test." Edward said, pulling me towards a drug store. This underground village had everything.

"We want to come!" Alice exclaimed.

I turned to her. "No, no." I put my hands out as if to caution her from something. "This is an Edward and me thing. We'll come back and give you the news."

Alice wasn't happy about this, but accepted it.

Edward and I finally settled on an inexpensive test and then found a bathroom. I pulled him into the women's washroom, luckily no one was inside.

"Okay, I'm going to do this and then I'll let you in." I pointed at him, walked him into the stall and closed the door.

I placed the pregnancy test on the tampon disposal thing, and stared at it. It was at that moment I realized my hands were trembling, my heart was racing and I was beginning to hyperventilate.

How was this happening? Thirty minutes ago I was worried about casting and a presentation, and now I might become a mommy.

I started shaking my head. "No, no, no, fuck that, no, absolutely not."

"Who are you talking to?" Edward's voice sounded as confused as I felt.

I opened the stall and looked at him. "I can't do this because I can not be pregnant." I just stared at him; the look of his face was strange. He almost looked like he was in pain.

"Bella, whether you take that test or not whatever is going to happen, is going to happen." He grabbed the test and put it in my hand.

I looked at him and sighed with a heavy heart, knowing he was right. I moved towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He returned it. I let go and tried to smile.

I heard the door open and Edward and I looked over as a stocky old chick walked in. She did not look pleased to find a man in the ladies room. "This is a ladies room." She said all snarky like.

I immediately retorted. "Oh, get over it." I rolled my eyes and started to get this thing over with.

When I was finished, I opened the door for Edward. He stepped in and locked the door behind him. We sat there in silence for the first thirty seconds, while I freaked out.

"You didn't wash your hands." Edward whispered, breaking the silence.

I looked up at him slowly. "Really?"

"Just making conversation," he muttered, looking anywhere but me.

I kept fidgeting, my thumb nail was in my mouth, and I was chewing it to a pulp. I forced my eyes up to look at Edward. He was looking at me with worry.

"Calm down Bella." He soothed, like this was something I could do easily.

"I don't think I can." I said with a slight annoyance in my voice.

"You tell me to calm down all the time."

He knew this was the wrong thing to say because his eyes widened at the look I gave him. My eyes narrowed and my nostrils started to flare. "Edward I tell you to calm down when you are stressing about which light to use for a scene. I might be pregnant with a movie stars baby." I paused. "One of these things is not like the other."

I breathed in deeply and just as I did Edwards phone started to vibrate. He had set an alarm to let us know when it was time to check.

My heart stopped and I looked at him as he leaned forward to look at it, I grabbed his arm. "Wait." He just stared at me, suspended. "What if it's positive?"

He took a moment to think of the appropriate response. He shifted his gaze back to me and then shrugged. "I guess if it's positive, and after you decide what you want to do, we'll get through it, because it's the only thing we can do." He gave a smile that was small in comparison to his normal smiles, but it was still incredibly comforting.

I nodded and let go so that he could see what the results were. He moved away and stood normally. "What color is positive?"

I wasn't exactly sure what color was positive. I just knew I had to pee on the strip. I found the instructions and searched for what color meant I was going to be a mommy. "Pink."

Edward nodded and looked away from me.

"What color is it?" I was tearing the instructions apart in my hands.

He looked at me and sighed. "It's pink."

I tried to take a breath but my mind had forgotten how to perform basic functions, and everything was focusing on the word 'baby'. I was hyperventilating as I looked at my hands.

Edward was kneeling on the floor of a woman's bathroom. He grabbed my hands. "Bella, it's okay. It's fine. We will get through this. Everything will be alright."

I looked up at him slowly and felt my face contort in anger. "HOW THE FUCK IS THIS GOING TO BE OKAY, EDWARD?" I stood and stepped over him, unlocking the stall and stumbled out into the common area.

I rushed out into the underground village and was looking for the outside. I was having trouble because my eyes were clouded with tears, and then Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella," he whispered pressing his lips onto the part of my hair on the top of my head. "It's going to be okay."

I melted into him, letting my emotions take over me; I let the tears pour. "What am I going to do? What am I going to tell people?" I managed to ask.

"Are you going to keep it?" He smelled like George, which made this worse. I grabbed his shirt, balling all the extra material in my hands.

Was I going to keep it? That was a very good and a very appropriate question. I took a moment to gather myself and let go of him, stepping back, wiping the tears from my face which had died down but hadn't stopped. I looked around and saw a bench which I pulled Edward towards, and we sat down. "I can't get an abortion." I said to myself more than Edward. It wasn't that I thought it was wrong, or I was religious or anything, I just knew I couldn't do it.

"What about adoption?" Edward suggested, lightly rubbing circles over the back of my hand with his thumb.

Maybe, but did I really want to? Could I take care of a child? I had wanted a baby since I was thirteen but when I was older, much, much older, and with someone who was preferably my husband. Not a one night stand and not with George Clooney. Well George Clooney if he was my husband.

"I think I want to keep it." I said making my decision aloud.

"Yeah?"

I sat in silence while I thought about it. Edward and I were sitting there on a bench located under the school I went to, in the small town only a few have heard of, and I started to giggle. A wave of extreme euphoria came over me, and I couldn't help but smile and giggle, as my tears of sadness turned into tears of joy.

Edward was now looking at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just having a moment." I replied, hoping he'd give me that moment.

I couldn't stop thinking about this baby growing inside me. A tiny little person who would forever be a part of me, and would have my eyes or smile, or bone structure or could possibly develop my sense of humor, and taste in movies, books, music. A tiny little person I could love forever, and if I was good to it and gave him, or her, a good upbringing, they too would hopefully love me back.

I was going to be a mother. I was going to get one of the things I knew I always wanted. One of the only things in my life I was ever truly sure of, other than Edward. All the fear I felt just moments earlier, was gone. It had completely melted away and suddenly seven months seemed years away, I wanted my child now.

I wanted to breathe in that intoxicating smell all babies had. I wanted to put my lips to its soft, malleable skin which almost feels like putty. I wanted to hold my child in my arms, cradling it so gently, fearing I would break their small, fragile frame if I did anything else. I wanted to watch my child sleep, dreaming of a world of innocence, a world of colors and sounds, and beauty. I wanted to watch my child grow and learn, love and hate, feel pleasure and pain. I wanted my child to have everything emotionally, physically and mentally that I could and would never have. I wanted my child to be beautiful and I wanted my child to have everything, because I knew he or she could, because he or she would belong to me and I would devote everything I was and ever will be, to it. My life, as I knew it, was over. A new better one was beginning and I couldn't wait for it.

"Bella?" Edward said, squeezing my hands.

"I want to keep it." I said smiling and then my face fell as the reality of my decision set in. I looked at Edward with wide eyes. "What am I going to tell people? I can't be like 'oh yeah, the baby is George Clooney's.' People will call me I'm a lying whore." I removed my hands from his and rubbed my face.

"And saying it was a random hook up will make you look like a whore too." Edward was deep in thought.

"Thanks." I narrowed my eyes.

He looked up at me when the solution came to him. "Say it's mine."

I stared at him with wide eyes, "are you serious?" I could hear Alice's voice in the back of my head, 'He loves you', 'Edward is in love with you,' 'he would do anything for you, Bella'.

"Yeah," he shrugged and ran his hand through his glorious hair. "You're my best friend and you're in trouble." He paused. "Are you going to try to get a hold of George?"

"I guess I'll try, but I think the odds of that happening are slim." I remembered the card George gave me and Rosalie's connection to him.

"Well, if you can't then I'll play baby daddy." He smiled at me and it was such an honest smile, it made me feel better but not that much better.

"Edward, do you realize what you're saying? What involvement do you want?" I was almost positive he was not thinking this through.

"Imagine it was a one night stand, and you were going to tell everyone some dude in L.A knocked you up. This guy wouldn't be involved and I would end up helping you anyway. This way, if George wants nothing to do with it, or you can't get a hold of him, you'll have an alibi and this baby has a dad." He grabbed my hands.

He had a point but Edward would be throwing his life away. "Edward, what about your life, or if you meet a girl you love, and you are forever tied to me with a baby, who's not yours."

"I'll be tied to you forever, anyway." He sighed. "Bella, please just let me do this."

I was about to do something selfish, I looked at him and nodded.

"Good." He smiled. "Let's go back and collect your things, then go home."

I stood and followed him towards the food court. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" He asked, casually.

"Does this make us a couple?" I wasn't sure if I wanted that.

He stopped with his brows knitted together. "No, of course not," then he smiled.

We continued to the food court to find a very irritated looking Alice. "What the fuck were you two doing?" She shouted at me.

I sat down. "I'm sorry I didn't rush back to you, with my life altering experience." I rolled my eyes and noticed the sub Edward had managed to buy me before all of this.

"So, you gonna be a mommy?" Alice asked, with a look of anticipation on her face.

I finished my mouthful of sub and nodded. "My Eggo is preggo."

"How are you going to tell George?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "Not sure."

"His name was George? How old was this guy? Eighty?" Jasper looked disgusted.

"Forty-eight to be exact; Bella here, is carrying George Clooney's baby." Alice grinned at Jasper.

Jasper's jaw dropped as he looked at me. "Fuck off."

"It's the truth." I said through gritted teeth, pissed that Alice told him and didn't lie.

"I don't believe it. You are Bella Swan, you are like Stan Marsh when it comes to guys and you are telling me that you fucked George Clooney?" He had that hard face on that he got when someone did something better than him.

"Well, I'm telling you that I did, and if you don't believe me that's your prerogative." I took one of the remaining bites of the sub.

"What are you going to tell people?" Alice asked me.

I sighed, I was not looking forward to telling Alice this part but Edward told her for me. "She's going to tell people it's mine."

"Really?" Alice's whole body swivelled as she turned to look at me with the biggest, bitchiest smile on her face. "It's so nice of you to do that for her, Edward." She said, still smiling and looking at me.

"Well, she's practically my family. I'd do anything for her." Edward got up to dump the garbage in the trash can.

"Did you hear that, Bells? He's willing to do anything for you." The smile had become almost evil. "He is so in love with you."

"George Clooney?" Jasper apparently still hadn't come to terms with my movie star hook up.

I ignored him. "Fuck off, Alice. I've had a crazy day and I don't need any of your shit."

I started gathering my things. "I'm gonna go home, I'm gonna get into bed and then I'm gonna try to figure out how to tell my parents."

Alice started humming 'Papa Don't Preach'.

"So, you're just keeping it, just like that?" Jasper asked. "It seems like you haven't thought this through. A kid is a lot of work, I know, I have one." Jasper rarely gave me real advice and this was real advice. He was actually concerned.

I nodded my head slowly. "Right, Hollie."

"And I'm lucky cause Holly's mom takes care of her about 80% of the time. After I have her for a weekend it feels like I've gotten hit in the stomach with a baseball bat. It's more work than you can imagine." He was staring at me with intense eyes. He was serious.

"Don't you love her though?" I asked with worry in my voice as Edward came back and started to pack up his things.

He looked away from me and his face softened. Jasper looked like an entirely different person when he stopped acting like an asshole. He looked back up at me. "More than anything else in the world,"

Alice was not pleased by this statement. She tried to hide it, but I caught it.

I smiled weakly. "I've made my decision and now I have to deal with the consequences." I was putting on my winter things because I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to go home, have a hot shower and then sleep.

We finished dressing, said goodbye to Jasper and Alice and then walked home. It wasn't as cold as it had been, but it was still fucking freezing.

We said nothing till we got to our front doors. "I'll see you before you go to sleep?" He asked me before he stepped inside.

I nodded. "Of course,"

I opened the door and stepped inside. My house had a very strange set up. It was an old theatre which had been gutted. Our kitchen was right at the door, and the kitchen counters, stove, and fridge were all pushed up against the farthest wall. There was an island my dad had made, set in the middle and then a dining room table, almost right in front of the door. I bumped into it constantly. To the right of the door was the stairs leading to the three other bedrooms on the second floor, and then more stairs to my room. The rest of the house was split into a living room and den. There were two full bathrooms, one on each floor. It was cluttered even though it was an open space plan, and totally my parents.

My dad was sitting at the table reading the paper. He looked up at me and smiled. "How was school, kiddo?" His moustache had crumbs in it and his tired brown eyes looked especially sleepy today.

I took of my all my winter gear, nice and slowly, as I pondered the right way to respond. "It was… interesting." I finished taking off my things and then walked up to him and kissed him on the head. "I'll tell you about it later." I turned towards the stairs. "Night Mom!" I yelled over to her.

She was watching some show about cops finding killers. "Night sweetie," she tried to yell back. She loved those stupid shows.

I took a nice, long, hot shower and headed up to my room. I dropped the towel and looked at my lean body in the mirror. I stared at my stomach and rubbed my hands over it. "I'm gonna get so fat." I said sadly, as I made my way over to my dresser. I fished out pyjama bottoms and a tank top.

Edward knocked at the door.

"Come in." I said just as I was pulling my pants up. It didn't really bother me when he saw me naked because Edward had seen me completely naked forty eight times. Most of those were from when were babies, but it still counted.

"Please put your shirt on." He said looking away from me, pretending to be a gentleman. He sat on my bed.

"You scared of titties, Cullen?" I teased, as I put on my shirt and moved towards him. I crawled onto the bed beside him.

"You can't say titties anymore. You're going to be a mom." He said putting his arm around my shoulder, laughing slightly.

"Yeah," I said, furrowing my brow. "Do you think I made the right decision? Do you think I made it too quick?"

"Does the decision feel right?" He asked me. He always asked me the right questions.

"Yeah, it does. There are a lot of things that are not right about it, but the idea of a child, my child, feels so right." I said, absently tracing patterns on his shirt covered chest. His shirt was custom made and said, 'Hello, you've reached the winter of our discontent.'

"Then it's the right choice." He said tightening his grip on me.

There was a moment of silence. "Edward, thank you for taking the fall for me,"

He said nothing. "I think we should tell our parents together."

"My dad is going to kill you. Or at least try."

"My dad is going to want to be your doctor."

"That means he'll see my vag." I said with a disgusted tone.

"Weird." We both said at the same time.

"My mom will want you to name it something like Anne or David." Edward said.

"My mom will want me to name it something like Saffron or Mordecai." I laughed.

"You have class tomorrow?"

"You know I don't."

"Let's get them together tomorrow, and let them know. Then we work on George." He got up off the bed while I nodded. "I'm going to bed."

"Night," I said.

He just smiled and left the room.

Later that night I woke up to the sounds of my parents having sex. I got up and went over to Edwards and slept there for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it. <strong>

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	5. Papa Don't Preach

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I'm in school so I have little to no time but here is the next chapter. **

**Thanks to my beta Claire Bloom. **

**I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>I was rubbing Edward's hand so hard, it was turning red. He looked down at his hand and then to me. I knew it was hurting him, but he said nothing and I couldn't stop.<p>

"This is going to be a shit show." I whispered in his ear.

"It'll be fine," said Edward, the eternal optimist.

Edward had brought his parents over to my house, and now they were sitting on my couch with my parents, looking at us as we looked at them.

"Mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Swan, Bella and I have something we want to tell you." He was trying to smile but he knew, just like I did, what was going to happen.

"You're dating." My mother said, looking hopeful. "Cause if you are, I think you are going to have to move to a downstairs bedroom."

"No, we are not dating." I said talking to my mom like she was a child.

Esme gasped, clasping her hands together. "You two are getting married." Apparently our parents thought Edward and I were in love.

"No, ma," Edward said shaking his head.

They sat in silence and waited for us to say something.

I smiled widely and laughed nervously before I bit the bullet. "Um, just before I left for LA, um, Edward and I had, you know, intimate relations and now, I'm pregnant." My ass was sweating I was so freaked out.

None of them did anything for a good two minutes.

"Intimate relations?" Edward whispered to me.

"Not the time, Ed." I snapped back, as I squeezed his hand.

Then something happened. My dad breathed in deeply and pointed his finger at Edward. "You fucking sexual deviant."

Edward and I both threw our hands up and rolled our eyes, looking for a seat because we both knew this was going to take awhile.

They argued for an hour until Edward finally spoke up. "Hey!" He yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "You can bicker all you want, and Mr. Swan you can hate me forever, but this is happening. A baby is coming and you can be supportive, or you can be bitter about it, but we will need your help, do we have it?"

They suddenly looked ashamed. Carlisle spoke up. "Are you sure you're pregnant, Isabella?"

"I took a test and it was positive." I said nodding.

"I will fit you in on Monday to make sure." Mr. Cullen was going to see my vagina. Gross. Carlisle wasn't bad looking or anything, he was actually really hot. He was tall and had insanely, blonde hair, blue eyes and a fit build. He looked good for his age but he was Edward's dad, and it was weird.

"Okay." I responded.

"I think you should move down to the second floor." My dad said to me.

"Dad, I think the 'keeping me and Edward apart so he doesn't knock me up ship' has sailed." I wished I wasn't such a sarcastic bitch.

"Have you thought of names?" Esme asked me, tucking some of her bronzed hair behind her ear.

"Well, I just found out yesterday, so no." I smiled politely at her.

"You should name it something pretty like Lauren or Matthew." She said, smoothing out her perfectly pressed pants. They were a beige color and they matched well with her red sweater and red pumps.

"Or something unusual like Abernathy, or Sterling." My mom said, glancing at all of us. My mother looked crazy next to Esme. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing little makeup and her clothing was basic. Why they were friends was beyond me.

I nodded with wide eyes. "Yeah, maybe,"

"So you're having this thing?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I said.

His face changed and got kind of sad. His eyes filled him tears. "I'm gonna be a Poppy?"

I laughed a little. "You're going to be a Poppy."

He got up, came over to me and gave me a hug. He looked down at Edward. "You get in here too." And then Edward was pushed up against me in this massive bear hug, with my dad.

"Way to stick to your parental guns." I said laughing, hugging him back.

"I'm mad, I'm still mad and you're grounded." He said, moving away from me.

"Why? Because I'm pregnant! I didn't kill someone or ruin the car." I argued, thinking I was out of the woods but then realizing I was that chick in those horror movies who is running through the woods, and can see the road, and then gets the knife in the neck just before freedom.

"Cause you need to be punished and this way I can watch you." My dad wiped the tears from his eyes. I just stared at him, fuming. He rolled his eyes. "It will only be enforced for a week, like usual."

I sighed heavily and looked at Edward. "This is all your fault! You're the one who knocked me up!" I said, punching his shoulder. I realized this was the wrong thing to say because he was scowling at me. "But I have to go to work now." I said backing away from everyone and running up the stairs.

Edward was in my room minutes after I was. "What was that?"

"Sorry. I just got lost in the moment and I was mad I got grounded, and didn't want to take responsibility for my actions." I turned and looked at him. "You can still back out." I said walking towards him.

"Bella," he sighed, completely defeated. I hugged him. "Get ready for work. I'll drive you."

I got ready, changing into comfy workout pants, a plain red shirt and grabbed my name tag. Edward dropped me off, and I walked through the familiar doors of _Sunset Boulevard_, the only movie store in Casablanca. It was a big movie store. We had everything. Other movie stores had tried to open but ours was the only one to ever stick.

How I managed to get a job here while my friends couldn't still alluded me but I was happy to have it and still made fun of Alice and Edward, who both worked at a restaurant called, _Cool Hand Luke. _

I walked in to find Carlos, my gay work lover, putting DVD's away. He had them out of the cases and was dropping them into the drawers that we kept them in, so they wouldn't be stolen. He was dropping them from a high height and they were bouncing off the edges of the drawer and landing on the floor. He slowly looked over at me and smiled. "Hey BellyBe, I'm playing Plinko." He said in a creepy, I'm one of those twins from The Shining, voice.

Carlos was tall, lanky, had a thin moustache and was of Columbian decent. He finished dropping all the DVD's and gasped, bringing his hands to his face. "Oh my God, I just won ten thousand dollars." He smiled dreamily.

I stood there with wide eyes and nodded. "Oh-kay." I said a little weirded out.

He turned away from me and started picking up all the DVD's that now littered the floor.

"Where's Garrett?" I asked.

"In the back," he said with his butt in the air.

I nodded and walked away. I opened the door and slipped into the back room. There were boxes filled with empty movie cases, everywhere. There was a small path leading to a microwave and a table which Garrett was sitting at, doing paper work.

"Hey, Bells." He greeted me, looking up and smiling, before going back to his work. Garrett was a tall guy in his early thirties. He had a goofy grin, kind eyes and a go get em' attitude; he was a good guy but I hated working with him, because he was always on my ass, telling me to 'do something'.

"Garrett, I've got to talk to you about something." I said, manoeuvring over everything to get to the second chair opposite him. I figured I'd tell him now I was pregnant. I was almost three months and would start to show soon. This way he could find someone to cover me before I went on maternity leave.

"Go." He said, not looking at me.

"Um, in about six months I'm going to need some time off." I said, trying to do up my name tag.

"How much?"

"About a year," I brushed my hair behind my ear.

Garrett looked up at me. "Why?"

"Um, I'm pregnant." I said smiling.

He grinned and he got a sceptical look on his face. "Fuck off. I knew there was something different about you. When did you lose the V-card?"

I made a face like I had just smelled something rotten. "How did everyone know I was a virgin?"

"It was obvious, you were so awkward. There's a word for it um," he started snapping his fingers looking for the word.

My co-worker Bree came out of the bathroom. "Virginitous." She said as she moved through the boxes and out into the store.

Garrett's eyes lit up. "Yes, the Virginitous."

I sat there with my mouth open. "You can't be fucking serious." I said running my hands through my hair.

"My aunt's, second cousins, niece died of it."

"You're a fucking moron." I said standing trying to get out.

"Aw, come on Bells, I'm sorry." He paused. "Who's the daddy?"

I stopped and turned to look at him. "Edward."

"It's about time you two got together."

I growled. "Edward and I are not together. We got drunk, fucked and now there is an infant. There is nothing going on between Edward and me."

Garrett's eyes widened. "The hormones are already going crazy."

I shook my head and gave him the finger before I went out into the store.

I walked out to see Bree holding a quickly made sign which read, 'Congratulations Bella' high above her head and Carlos standing beside her with a party favour in his mouth, blowing on it as he threw some make-shift confetti into the air.

"Hey Bella, how do you feel about being a mommy?" Bree asked in a monotone.

I looked at her. It's not that I didn't like Bree but there was something about her I didn't like. She was small, had a short bob haircut and the face of a bitch. But she was kind of funny at times, tolerable at most.

"I'm thrilled." I said smiling like a bitch as I went to count my till.

"Who's the daddy Bella?" Carlos asked, hugging me from behind.

I sighed. "Edward."

"Are you guys together now?" Bree asked, taking the stapler and stapling my shirt.

"No." I finished counting my till quickly while they watched and was satisfied when it was only two cent short. I closed it and looked back at Bree. "It just a drunken one time thing, we're just friends."

"Who fuck and have babies." Bree gave me this stupid grin and I wanted to punch her in the teeth.

"We fucked, emphasise on the past, and we have a baby, just one." I said taking some returns and organizing them so I could put them back on the shelf. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said moving away from them to go put the movies away. At this point it would have been easier to just tell everyone it was George Clooney's.

For the rest of the night I avoided both Bree and Carlos. I just needed them to get over it so that I wasn't asked to explain my relationship with Edward anymore. Mine and Edward's relationship was never strange to me. We loved each other. There was no doubt about that, but it wasn't more than a platonic love. An unconditional love, the way you love your parents or brother. I saw Edward as something like a brother and to do anything intimate with him would just be strange.

Close to the end of my shift, Alice came barging through the door. "Isabella Marie Swan." She shouted.

"Hey Alice," Bree said, trying to be cheerful. For some reason Bree had always wanted Alice to be her friend.

"Fuck you, Bree!" If Alice was in a typical Alice mood she probably accompanied these words with the middle finger.

I tried to hide. She was using my middle name which meant something really awesome had happened, or something really awful, either way I was going to have to do something. I was tired and wanted to go home and sleep.

I just hid in a corner with my back to everything. It was an awful hiding place. "Bella, I can see you." I could hear her tapping her foot.

I turned slowly and looked at her with a big smile. "Hey Alice, I'm doing inventory."

She had her hands on her hips. "Guess who came home today?" She grinned.

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Flicka," she started nodding her head. "And Crowley is hosting a party and he's is going to be there in all his hairy, horsey glory."

I made a noise that was a mix of annoyance, happiness and nervousness. "Aw, Alice I don't want to go to parties anymore. I just want to be alone and be pregnant."

"Oh right, I forgot about that." She laughed.

"You forgot I was pregnant?" I asked, slightly annoyed, standing, I placed my hands on my hips.

She nodded. "This may be more difficult now to get you with James, but it'll be okay. Some guys think pregnant chicks are hot. Plus, you're not showing yet." She gave me the thumbs up.

Alice was whoring out her pregnant best friend, who she had forgotten was pregnant, to a guy she didn't approve of. "Alice, have I told you lately you are the best friend I've ever had?" I gave her the fakest smile I could muster.

"I know." She looked around the store. "When are you done? Are you closing?"

I shook my head. "I am actually here for inventory. I'm done in twenty."

"I'm going to run to your house, find you an outfit and some make up." She darted for the door.

"Nothing too sexy, I'm gonna be a mom." I shouted at her.

She didn't respond and I know she didn't hear me. I sighed and looked to my left. Tate Dove was standing there looking at me, nodding his head, giving me this really creepy look. "You're going to be a mom? Hot."

I made a sound of disgust. "Ew, go hang around the high school, Tate," I walked away from him and up to the front counter and threw the inventory sheet in front of Bree. "I'm leaving early."

"James is back in town." She said.

"I know." Eyeing her sceptically, not knowing how she knew this.

"Do you think he'll still go for you now that you're going to get all fat?"

I raised my eyes to meet hers. "I don't know Bree. Please, just stop talking to me."

She nodded and I changed into the clothes Alice had brought me. My skinny jeans were starting to feel tight and I knew this would be the last social function I would every wear them, at least until after the baby had arrived. She also handed me a tight, white t-shirt that said 'Fuck Off' on it.

I exited looking down at it. "Is this really the message I want to be sending out?"

"I think you look edgy. Make-up," She gave me what she thought was a smoky eye. I thought it looked like I just got punched in the face.

Fifteen minutes later we were at Tyler Crowley's apartment. It was filled with everyone we went to school with and a few kids from other terms. James wasn't there but Edward was. He was looking at me disapprovingly.

I walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He was drinking an energy drink.

"Are you not drinking?" I asked, looking from the can to his face.

"No." He looked away from me. "I won't drink till the baby's born. It'll just be easier for you if you have at least one sober person to find solace in."

Alice jabbed me in the back. When I turned to look at her she gave me that 'Edward's in love with you' look, which consisted of her going doe eyed and batting her eye lashes.

I shook my head. "I'm here because James just got back." The music was incredibly loud and I was almost having trouble hearing him.

"Arg." Edward said, rolling his eyes finishing his energy drink.

"Cigarette!" Alice screamed at me and pulled me towards the balcony.

Surprisingly, when we got onto the balcony no one was on it. Crowley lived in one of the only high rises in Casablanca and it was kind of fun to look down at the town.

Alice lit a cigarette and we said nothing to each other for a little while. I was standing up wind to avoid inhaling the smoke and then Alice started to speak. "So I was giving Jasper head the other day."

I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly. "Please don't tell me this story."

"And I got really into it and gagged pretty bad." She exhaled blowing a puff of smoke into the night.

"I'll pay you to stop right now."

"And I threw up on his cock."

"Lovely."

"Just a little bit, but I wasn't sure what to do, so licked it, off him." She looked at me and gave me this skewed smile and tossed the cigarette over the side.

"That's disgusting." I said shaking my head. I had yet to give head and the whole idea still kind of grossed me out.

"It's so awesome." She sighed.

My eyes widened. "Sounds like." I made sure I sounded sarcastic.

"Whatever, Bells."

"I'm sorry if I don't like the idea of giving head, but my idea of a great evening doesn't include me throwing up all over my boyfriends cock." I ran my hand through my hair.

Her angry face dissipated when she looked past me into the apartment and her eyes widened. "Pegasus is here."

"What?" I asked turning to see James shaking Edward's hand. Edward gave him a tight lipped smile. "God, he really doesn't like him." I whispered to myself and then looked back at Alice. "Pegasus? Really? Pegasus had wings."

"He was still a fucking horse." She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. "James!" She shouted at him.

He turned and gave us the smile that turned me to putty. "Hey Alice," they hugged and then he turned to me. "And there she is, my karate kid. Gonna hit me again, Bella?"

I turned a brilliant shade of crimson and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "No James, not today."

James smiled and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and melted into his chest. He let go of me and I stood back up. Edward had appeared beside me. I jumped at his presence. "Jesus." I said clutching my chest.

"Bella you still owe me a date." James said, un-tucking the hair I had just tucked.

"That I do." I said smiling.

"She's pregnant you know." Edward piped up.

I looked over at him with a fire in my eyes but it didn't stop him.

"And it's mine." He said putting his hand on the small of my back.

"What are you doing, Katherine Heigl?" I asked, stepping away from him.

"Really? Is that true Bella?" James didn't look happy anymore. Oh well, at least at one point he wanted to date me.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was a drunken one night thing, but Edward and I aren't together." I said still smiling.

"God James, you should have seen her the night I got her pregnant. She wanted it so bad. All those years of friendship, all that sexual energy, the way we fucked, it was no wonder she got pregnant." He started laughing nervously.

I turned to look at him with my mouth open. I had never seen him do something like this before. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Really?" James said. "It doesn't surprise me, Bella looks like a good fucker."

"Oh-kay, well I'm gonna go get a drink cause this convo just took a turn to weird town." Alice turned and walked towards the kitchen.

"If you think this means I don't want to go out with you, it doesn't." James said. "Here." He asked for my phone and programmed his number inside. "Call me."

"You're not staying?" I asked, with a sad inflection in my voice.

"Yeah James, you're not staying?" Edward mimicked me. I turned and punched him in the side causing him to flinch.

"Sorry sweetheart, I just got home, and I mean just. I thought I would pop in to say hello." He leaned in and kissed me on the corner of my mouth. "I'll see you later."

I watched him walk away from me. "Bye." I said waving like a fool.

After I couldn't see him anymore I looked over at Edward with a furious expression. "Take. Me. Home." I spat at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, where is your coat?"

"In Crowley's bedroom," I pointed to the hallway.

I scanned the room for Alice. She was coming towards me with a smirk on her face. "Holy shit, what the fuck was that?"

"I know right." I said crossing my arms.

"He could have just pissed all over you if he wanted to be that territorial." Alice took a long sip of beer. "Fuck, he wants you so bad."

Did he? "No, he's just an asshole today. He's probably just tired and he hates James."

"Because you like James,"

"Here's your coat, let's go." Edward said helping me into it.

"Bye." I said giving Alice a quick kiss on the cheek and then Edward followed me out into the hallway.

After five seconds I couldn't hold it in anymore. I turned to face him and started pushing him. Actually shoving him is the right word. "What the fuck is your fucking problem, you fuckhead?"

"Three fucks in a sentence. I take it you're upset." He was being an asshole.

"You think? So what is it Edward? Why are you the mayor of Douchetown today?"

"I hate that asshole. He's just going to hurt you." He let me shove him. I couldn't stop shoving him.

"Well let me get hurt." I said shoving him for the last time and moved away from him.

"I don't want to." He sounded sad.

"Stop treating me like I'm a child, Edward. If you don't like something I'm doing, tell me but don't put on a fucking show." I pushed the down button at the elevator.

"I'm sorry. It was a lapse in judgement." He wasn't looking at me.

I tried to stay mad. I kept looking at him, all droopy and pathetic and sad, and I couldn't. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I hate you." I said.

"I know." He whispered back.

"I'm going to stay mad at you next time, if there is a next time. There will not be a next time will there be, Edward?" I parted from him and we stepped into the elevator.

"No, I suppose there won't be." He rubbed the back of his neck.

We rode the elevator in silence and then stepped off and out into the surprisingly mild February night. "You can't stay mad at me, you know that."

"What?" I asked, moving towards Edward's most prized possession, a 1972, midnight black, Dodge Charger. He refused to drive it in freezing weather but because it wasn't that cold he'd agreed to take it out tonight. Fuck I loved this car.

"It's impossible for you to stay mad at me, like it's impossible for me to stay mad at you." He walked around to the passenger side and opened my door like he always did, and then closed it after I was safely inside, like he always did.

"I can stay mad at you." I retorted after he got in the driver side.

"Really?" He asked, rather incredulously. He turned his whole body towards me. "I just made a spectacle out of both of us when I told Pony Puff Princess up there, the guy you absolutely love, that I fucked you stupid and knocked you up and you forgave me in," he looked down at his wrist and pretended there was a watch there, "about ten minutes." He grinned.

I gave him an 'oh really' look and made some strange motion with my head. Then I smiled smugly. "Fine, I'm mad at you now."

"What?" He screeched. I was acting like a child and in all fairness. "Bells?"

I put my hand up. "Don't talk to me. Don't talk to me, criminal." I tried to put much sass and attitude as I could into that sentence. I failed; I was not a threatening person.

He shook his head and turned on his car. _Use Me_ by Bill Withers came on and he turned it up super loud, so we couldn't talk even if we wanted to.

He parked the car and I got out. I stomped my way to my front door.

"Bella," he was going to follow me into my house.

I stopped and put my hands up to my ears like I was listening for something. "What? What was that? Did I hear something? No, I couldn't have, because I don't register noise from the particular person that's around me." I gave him a dirty look.

He laughed at me. "You just acknowledged me."

"No I didn't." My hands balled up into fists.

He pointed at me and laughed again. "You just did it again."

I made a sound of frustration and stopped my foot on the ground. I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

I walked up to my room and when I got in there he was sitting on my bed waiting for me. "How did you beat me?" I hissed.

"I'm like the wind, Bells." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Get out." I seethed.

"Did you stomp your foot outside? Cause if you did, that's super lame." He laughed, lying down on my bed.

I sighed while rubbing my face and walked over to my dresser, pulling out some pyjama pants. "Edward, please leave."

He sat up, looked at me and after an unusual amount of silence he spoke. "Are you going to go out on a date with James?" He looked concerned.

I got out of my jeans and put on the much more comfortable cotton pyjamas with little penguins on them. I turned to look at him, realizing he was right and I couldn't stay mad at him no matter how hard I tried, and shrugged. "Yeah, I think so." I walked the four steps to my bed and sat down beside him.

"Don't you think that's a little weird? You're pregnant." Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"I may be pregnant but I'm not dead." I said giving him a little grin, lying down on the bed.

He sighed heavily and got up. "Well, you do whatever you think is best for you."

I nodded and yawned loudly. "I'm tired."

"Night Bells," Edward said as he opened the door that connected our rooms.

I mumbled some sort of response just before I drifted into dream land. I dreamt a new dream with George Clooney in it. I was standing on a cliff holding our child. She was a girl named Olivia and she lay peacefully in my arms while playing with a locket around my neck. George would appear shortly after, wrapping his arms around me. We stood on the cliff looking at the water until a came out of the forest and chased us. George fell behind and was ultimately eaten by the dinosaur.

I still have no idea what the dream meant but it woke me up with a start in the middle of the night, and made me more afraid of actually having to work up the courage and finding a way to tell George.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it. <strong>

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	6. Awkwardness and First Dates

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry this took so long. I'm in university and it's very time consuming. Good news is I only have a month and a half left so I can start writing again and finish this. Hopefully. **

**Shout out to Claire Bloom my beta who I love. Also Dark Victory was on today and had me thinking about drkvctry who I also love. **

**This one is for kaciemk. I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>The following Monday after the party I ran into James at school. He was in the student lounge reading Helter Skelter, and drinking a Dr. Pepper. I froze when I saw him and spun around quickly, but then turned back, taking a couple of awkward steps towards him.<p>

"Hey, James," I said, waving at him quickly, feeling like an idiot.

He looked up and smiled widely. "Hey, Bella," he put his book down and motioned for me to sit on the same sofa he was occupying.

I sat. "So, you're reading?" I said not knowing what else to say.

He grinned. "Yep," his eyes looked really blue. "So when do you have class till today?"

I flushed slightly and tucked some hair behind my ear. "Um, till two but then I have a doctor's appointment."

"For the infant?"

I laughed through my nose, and felt my brow furrow, "yeah, for the infant."

He ran his hand through his hair; it was getting a little long for him. "So, you and Cullen are having a baby. Did you guys break up recently or was this like a one time, drunken kind of thing?"

"What?" I asked, running my hand over the cover of his book.

"You and Edward dated right?" his blue eyes burned into mine.

"Do we really act like a couple?" I asked him, looking away and feeling slightly irritated.

"Yeah, this is like the first time I think I've seen you when you weren't with him." I heard him take a sip of his drink.

Edward came around the corner and he threw my jacket at me. It hit me in the head. "Swan, let's go."

"Someone's ears were burning." James smiled at me as I pulled my jacket on.

"I'll text you later and we can go get food or drinks, or both." I smiled widely.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome." His smile got wider.

"Okay."

"Bella!" Edward yelled. "Seriously, let's get this whole 'my dad looking at your vag' thing over with." He sounded so annoyed. He was cranky because in a month we were going to start shooting, and he was working heavily with Alice. That was enough to make anyone cranky.

My smile fell. I sighed, closed my eyes and then opened them regaining my composure, looking back at James. "I'll see you later tonight."

"It's a date." He picked up his book, and I turned and walked over to Edward.

"How's Mr. Perfect?" he smirked, opening the door for me. We headed to the elevator.

"We're going on a date tonight." I beamed up at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Whoopee," he muttered with no enthusiasm.

I returned the eye roll and got into the elevator. Conversation stopped after that and we were silent all the way to the office.

When we arrived, we were ushered straight through. Carlisle left the room while I changed into a gown and then came back in once I was on the bed thing and my legs were in the stirrups.

"Hey, Bella," he said, "you all ready?"

"Nope but go ahead." I could feel my face flushing and Edward grabbed my hand.

"Believe me, Bella, this is probably more awkward for me than it is for you." I heard him pull up a chair and it was official, Carlisle Cullen was looking at my baby factory.

"I highly doubt that." I looked up at Edward who was trying not to laugh. I mouthed the words 'I hate you' to him.

Carlisle ran some tests to make sure I was disease free and everything was working the way it should.

"Okay Bella, now we're going to look at the baby. I don't think we'll be able to see a heartbeat today but you'll see something." He was lubing up a long thing which reminded me of a plastic dildo.

"What the fuck is that?" I didn't give a shit if I swore in front of him.

"This is the best way to look at the baby at this stage. It's sometimes hard to find the fetus with a stomach ultra-sound." He smiled reassuringly. "It'll be a little uncomfortable but it won't hurt."

I looked at Edward with wide eyes. He was looking away from me.

And then it entered me. I shifted slightly and closed my eyes. This was now the most awkward and bizarre moment of my life. I was lying on a table with my legs spread while Dr. Cullen stuck something up my vagina, looking for the baby I was having with George Clooney but was pretending to have with my doctor's son, who was also my BFF, all while Edward was holding my hand.

That's weird, right?

"There it is." Carlisle announced.

I opened my eyes and looked at the screen. "Where?"

"See that little blob there?" he pointed at it.

I could see it. "Yeah."

"That's your baby." I glanced down at him and he smiled.

I shifted my gaze to Edward. He was looking at the monitor. "It's so little." He mumbled.

"It's still early, Edward. Eventually it will start to look like something." Carlisle pushed a button and then pulled the ultra-sound thing out of me. "You can get dressed now Bella. There is a bathroom just outside this door." He turned and started cleaning the instrument.

I left, got dressed and came back in. Edward was staring at something. He glanced up at me. "Look, it's your baby." He smiled.

"Don't you mean 'our' baby?" Carlisle corrected him.

"What did I say?" Edward asked.

"You said your." Carlisle narrowed his eyes and then looked at me quickly before shaking his head, and turning back to my file.

"Oh yeah, I meant ours." He grinned then handed me the photo of 'our' baby.

I stared at it. There he or she was. "Wow." I whispered.

"You can go now, Bells. Remember if there are any complications just tell me, alright?" He was looking at me very seriously.

I nodded. "Sure Mr. Cullen." I grabbed my things and Edward and I left.

"I'm gonna try and call George." I told him once we were in the car.

"For serious? Like today?" Edward was trying to look at me and watch the road.

"Not today, too much as happened today, but soon, really soon. I have to try." I ran my hand through my hair, and then my thumb over the picture of my child. "He probably won't even listen or even believe me."

I wasn't looking at Edward but I knew he was nodding his head. "There's a way to test, I think."

I was nodding too now, just looking at the picture of my child.

"Do you want me there?" Edward asked before we walked into our houses.

"There for what?" I was still staring at the photo.

"When you call George," he pulled onto our street.

"Maybe, I'll let you know but right now I just want to go out with James." I said feeling a smile pull at the corners of my lips.

I heard Edward sigh. "Right, you're going on a date with Fred the Wonder Horse." He pulled into his driveway.

I rolled my eyes and exited the car. "I'll talk to you later. Do you want me to knock and tell you how it went?"

Edward stared at me for a couple of seconds like I was crazy and then said, "No."

I laughed and went inside.

My parents were still at work and I left the photo on the kitchen table. I went up to my room, found the card George had given me, retrieved the phone and sat down on my bed. I stared at it for a while before placing it on my dresser. Soon, I told myself. Before the end of the week, but right now I had a date.

I had a date with a man I had been in love with forever.

I tried on almost every pair of jeans I owned and none of them fit. I had a tummy. Not a very big one but a tummy nonetheless, and none of my clothes really fit me anymore. I had known this even before I'd started trying on the clothes; I'd been wearing sweat pants all week. I settled on a dress.

I rubbed my tiny belly as I looked through the few dresses I had. I wanted to send the right message. I wanted to wear something sexy but it didn't show off too much skin.

I settled on a 50's style dress, it was white with a lot of swirly, black detailing. It had capped sleeves, showed off a little cleavage and was very tight at the waist. It flared out around the hips, so my baby bump would be covered. I added a pair of black ballerina flats and brushed out my hair, then curled the ends a little. I wore a little eye shadow, mascara and a dab of lip gloss, then went downstairs to wait by the door. James said he would pick me up by eight.

My parents were home by this time and instead of them asking me about the ultrasound, they asked me why I was so dressed up.

"I'm going on a date." I answered, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

My mom was watching some show about people that didn't know how to dress themselves. She turned the top of her body around quickly so she was looking at me over the back of the couch. "Is it with Edward?" she smiled and clasped her hands together hopefully.

I stared at her for a couple of seconds. "No." I peeked over at my dad who was in the kitchen making tea. "It's with my lighting T.A., James Cohen." I smiled at the thought of him.

My dad stopped making his tea and turned to face me. "Is that the kid who's a couple years older than you? Has blonde hair? Looks like a douche bag?" he turned back to finish his drink.

My voice got really high and squeaky. "Dad!" I said standing up.

"What? The kid looks like a douche! He also told me once that I would look better if I shaved my moustache, and got a tan. Who says that to a cop?" he sat down at the table.

"He was probably just nervous because he likes me and he knows you're my dad." I was brushing the wrinkles out of my dress.

"This was almost two years ago, he'd only just moved here. He was wearing a pink tank top too. Is that gay now? Guys wear pink now, right?" he was legitimately not sure.

"Dad," I said with a slight laugh, shaking my head.

"What? I just want to make sure you don't fall in love with this guy and he ends up being, you know, fabulous." He shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "Plus, he was super hairy. Like an animal." The sentence came out mildly slurred as he tried to keep the tea in his mouth.

"An animal?" I raised an eyebrow. I was not enjoying this conversation anymore.

"Bella, sweetie, don't you think it's kind of slutty to be dating a guy when you're pregnant with another mans baby?" Mom started to nod and then scrunched her nose. "Yeah, a little skanky."

"Okay," I said nodding, clasping my hands together. "I'm gonna go now." I turned and exited the house as quickly as I could.

If it had been any colder I would have been upset with James for being twenty minutes late, but as it was still unseasonably warm it was kind of refreshing to be outside. He finally pulled up in his blue Honda civic and unrolled the passenger side window.

"Hello beautiful." He greeted me, flashing his dazzling smile.

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Hi, hello." I said laughing nervously.

"Get in the car." He said waving his hand towards himself. "Let's go have some fun."

I walked towards the car and climbed inside. I smiled at him again. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking _Midnight Express_." He told me, as he put a C.D. into the player. It was City and Color. Not a bad band, not ideal but not bad.

"I haven't been there in a long time. I hate the name. _Midnight Express_ wasn't exactly a feel good movie." _Midnight Express_ was a diner most people went to after a long night of drinking, and after everything had closed. It served really good, greasy diner food and they did it really fast so _Midnight Express_ was actually a good name for it. But I always thought about a Turkish prison every time I went there.

"I know what you mean, but they have the best strawberry shakes. You've had one before right?" he looked at me.

I thought back. "No, I don't think I have." Usually after a long night of drinking Edward and I would just go home and he'd make me something to eat. So even though this was the place everyone went, I hadn't been there much.

"It'll change your life." He licked his lips while watching the road.

It didn't take long to get to the diner because Casablanca wasn't a very big town. He parked his car in the small lot, and after he exited the car he ran around it to open my door. He held out his hand and I placed my hand in his.

"Your dress is very Mad Men. Nice choice." He spun me around, and then intertwined his fingers with mine. We started walking towards the restaurant.

"Thank you. You look very nice, too."

"I stole this jacket from a Ron Howard movie."

"Really?" I asked, sounding way more excited than I knew I should have.

"Yeah, I was sleeping with one of the wardrobe girls and she gave it to me." He opened the door for me.

"Awesome." I said quietly, and headed to a booth at the back of the relatively empty diner.

After we had settled and ordered, James asked me some basic things about myself; what my favourite movies were, what kind of music I liked, what I wanted to do in the industry.

And then he asked me about Edward. "So, you and Edward are having a baby?"

I nodded. "Yes we are. That was a night fuelled by tequila and poor choices."

"Have you slept with many guys? I've never really seen you with anyone other than Cullen."

I sat up really straight, looked away from him with squinted eyes and scoffed. "Yeah I've been with a few guys. I've had some sex. I've sexed lots." Fuck.

He laughed. "You were a virgin, weren't you?"

"Yep," I started rubbing my nose awkwardly.

"I knew there was something different about you." He stopped when our milkshakes came. He took a drink of his. "It's so good."

I took a sip. It was good. "It is good. Very good."

"Anyways, like I was saying, you cured your Virginitous which is really serious. My mother's, best friends, uncle's, daughter died of it." He took another sip.

I just stared at him with my mouth open and then leaned in. "Am I being Punk'd? Am I on some hidden camera show that I don't know about? How does everyone know about Virginitous?"

"Cause it's a real thing Bella." He was looking at me like I was crazy to question this.

"I guarantee you if I Googled it right now nothing would come up. What about nun's? Nun's don't have sex." I took another sip of the milkshake. "Good lord that is good." This could not become my pregnancy craving. I could not get fat on milkshakes.

"The priests are giving it to nuns all the time." He was sure of this.

I was willing to over look this. I just wanted to continue with the conversation we were having before this Virginitous bull shit. "Okay, so I cured my disease and now I'm not awkward, continue."

"Anyway it's great you cured it but it sucks that the first time you have sex, you get pregnant." Our food arrived and James started sliding his sweet potato fries into his mouth.

"Well, I'm not sure if it was the first time." I was looking down at my food, preparing it, getting it ready. Condiments, taking off the onions, cutting my hamburger in half, making sure I had enough of the amazing chipotle mayo for my fries. I was very, very happy. "We did it a couple of times that night, but whenever I got pregnant it doesn't really matter, it's just my luck."

"But you and Cullen aren't together." He said, taking a big bite out of his hamburger.

"No. No." I said following him and diving into my own meal.

He put down his burger and wiped his hands off on a napkin. "If you don't mind me asking, why not?"

"Are you trying to set me up with someone else on our first date?" I gave him what I thought was a cheeky smile.

"No. I'm just curious." He rested the side of his head on his fist.

"We are just too close as friends and we've known each other way too long. We're not into each other that way." I took another bite of my food.

"Well, you had sex."

"Have you been in love with every person you've had sex with?" I asked him, with a full mouth. Very attractive.

"Fair enough," He shrugged and went back to his food. "You may not be into him but I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not looking at him."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Just saying, he might be a problem later." He shrugged.

"He is the father of my baby and my friend." I said, looking at him seriously.

"As long as that's all he is." James grinned and went back to eating, as did I.

It was really good and for a little while I forgot I was with James. After I had eaten most of my food I looked up at him, licking ketchup off my thumb. He was just staring at me smiling. I felt my cheeks turn red. "What?" I spluttered, wiping my hands on a napkin feeling a slight giggle starting to rise in my chest.

He leaned across the table with a napkin, and wiped something off my face.

The giggle was finally released and my hands naturally went up to my face to make sure nothing else remained. "The baby makes me hungry."

"Being pregnant certainly gives you that glow." He shifted in his seat slightly. "You know, girls are always so concerned with being hot or sexy but really guys don't want to spend their lives with those girls, they just want to fuck 'em. It's the beautiful girls who we want to wake up with for the rest of our lives. The ones we want to love and you, Bella Swan, are a beautiful girl." He smiled genuinely.

"That's a really nice thing to say." I tucked my hair behind my ear again. "I don't really know what to say. I'm not good with compliments."

"Really? I figured you'd receive compliments all the time." He threw his napkin on his plate and indicated to the waitress he was finished.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why did it take you so long to ask me out? Why now?" I had also finished my meal and I pushed my plate aside.

James had tan skin and when he smiled his white teeth looked even whiter. He was smilingly widely now and his cheeks were slightly pink.

"James Cohen, are you blushing? Did I make James Cohen blush? I thought it was my job to do all the blushing. Why are you so embarrassed?" I giggled.

"I never asked you out because you're intimidating as balls, Bella." He laughed through his embarrassment.

I stared at him in awe. "Are you fucking serious? I'm so mousey and shy." I shook my head and sat back in my seat. My hands immediately fell to my stomach.

"Like I said, Bella, you are a beautiful girl. Beautiful girls are the ones that get you." He ran his hands through his hair. "Also you punched me in the neck."

My giggles turned into a full blown laugh. "Yeah, I did do that. I guess I am kind of scrappy."

"My neck hurt for almost a week." He started laughing louder and so did I. He pointed at me. "You want dessert?"

I nodded.

He looked around and snapped his fingers. "Garcon!"

Once we got our dessert, James started to talk; a lot. He told me about his time at the film school and all the film experience he had. I'd heard the stories from others but to hear them from him was so much better. He had worked with Ron Howard, Atom Egoyan, David Cronenberg amongst others. He told me Russell Crowe was a douche bag and Colin Firth was a gentleman. He also told me he was looking to move to Toronto and then L.A when he'd gotten even more experience, and his contract finished with the school.

He drove me home a little before eleven and walked me to the door. "I've had a really nice time." I told him, blushing yet again.

"So did I," he moved closer to me. I took a step back so I was pushed up against the front of my house and he placed his palm flat on the wall beside my head.

I smiled and bit my lip. I looked up through my lashes. "Are you gonna kiss me?"

He let out a low laugh. "I thought that would be obvious." He leaned in and put his lips on mine. The first kiss was soft and light like he was getting a feel for my lips and then he pushed into me. He breathed in deeply, took my bottom lips between his and began to kiss me intensely. After thirty seconds of this he parted. "I think we should take it slower, given your condition." His hand moved to my bump. "Is that alright with you?"

I put my hand on his. "This doesn't bother you? My baby?"

"If it did I wouldn't be here." He paused for a while. "Cullen isn't going to be a problem, right."

"No. We're close, I'm not going to deny that, but we are just friends. That's all." I stared at him reassuringly so he would know I was into him.

He smiled widely. "Good. Good!" He kissed me again and began to walk to his car. Just before he got into the driving seat he looked up at me. "Good night, beautiful." He jumped into his car and drove away.

I smiled and quietly walked into my house, hoping not to wake my parents. I finally got to my room and stood in the dark doorway. I proceeded to jump up and down and squeal like an idiot.

"How was your date with Mr. Ed?" Edward's voice sounded in the darkness.

I screamed and brought my hands close to my chest.

"Jesus Bells, it's just me." He turned on my bedside lamp.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? In the dark? On my bed?" I glowered at him, walking into my room and throwing my purse on the floor. I took off my dress, and lay down on my bed, placing my hands on my belly.

"I sit here all the time when you're not home. Didn't you know, Bells? I love you, I stalk you, and I have plans to murder you and wear your skin as a suit." He was looking down at me.

I felt my eyes knit together as I looked up at him. "Don't say shit like that to anyone but me. You're pretty Edward but you're not that pretty." I smirked.

There was a long silence and I almost fell asleep before Edward started speaking again. "Did he make a move?"

I stirred. "We kissed if that's what you're asking. It was innocent. Just a kiss."

"He's an asshole." He sniffed.

I propped myself up on my elbows. "Are you jealous, Cullen? Cause you had your chance. For twenty-two years I was available."

He looked away from me quickly and rolled his eyes. "Me, jealous?" his hand came up to his chest. He shook his head. "No. God no, I'm just worried he'll fuck you over, cause he's a douche."

"What has he done that would make you think he's a douche? Yeah, he has sex with girls. You have sex with girls. He's confident in his film making abilities and so are you. He's good looking and so are you. Are you a douche, Edward?" I stared at him.

He stared right back and answered, very calmly. "Yes, yes I am."

I rolled my eyes, shook my head and lowered myself back onto my bed. I jumped slightly when I felt his hand on my stomach. "It's so weird. I can't seem to except it fully. You're going to have a baby."

"That's usually what happens when our moms and teachers get pregnant." I smiled.

"Easy there Juno." He started rubbing my little lump. "Do you think George is going to believe you?"

"If I can get Rosalie's help maybe, if not then no." I stood up deciding it was time to put on sweats. I threw my hair up in a messy bun. "I don't want to think about this. It'll ruin my date high."

"You really like him don't you?" Edward stood up and walked over to his door.

I nodded and placed my hands on my hips. "Yeah," I replied, as if he was crazy to even question my feelings for James.

Edward nodded and then placed his hand on the doorknob. "Do want to come and watch episodes of Futurama till we fall asleep?"

"That would be really nice." I smiled heading into his cluttered room, finding his bed and not even getting though the first episode before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all enjoyed this. I'm sorry again for how long this took but hopefully this can you happy until the end of my school year. <strong>

**Thanks everyone. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
